Death Substitution
by LadySade
Summary: Préquelle de Death Lovers. Mello a quitté la Wammy's House en abandonnant Matt derrière lui. Un an s'est écoulé, et Matt commet sa première erreur. Elle pourrait bien lui être fatale. Rating M plus que justifié. Sexe, mort et violence. Ordre non contractuel. En pause, voir profil.
1. For my own sake

Death Substitution.

For my own sake.

_Préquel de Death Lovers, se passe entre le moment où Mello quitte la Wammy's House et celui où il réapparait sur les traces de Kira après que Near se soit présenté au président des États-Unis comme le véritable successeur de L._

Mello était parti. Il m'avait abandonné. Roger lui a appris la mort de L... Near est resté impassible. Mello s'est enflammé. Et, sans un mot, sans même venir me dire adieu, il s'était littéralement enfui de la Wammy's.

Et moi j'étais brisé. Je ne comprenais pas. Sa fierté lui interdirait donc d'emmener l'homme qui l'aime plus que tout au monde ? Devait-il absolument vaincre son rival seul ?

Near est venu m'annoncé sont départ. Et tout est de sa faute ! S'il n'était pas tellement... Near ! Mello serait resté. Il aurait accepté de travailler avec lui.

Je me suis jeté sur ce gosse tellement froid, et je l'ai frappé. Encore. Et encore. Son visage si placide s'était couvert de bleu. J'ai senti son nez craquer. Je voulais qu'il souffre. Qu'il pleure, comme moi. Qu'il ressente la douleur dans ses chairs comme elle me labourait le coeur. Je le hais. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Je me suis toujours méfié de ses grands yeux gris qui semblent toujours préparer quelque chose. Et, contrairement aux autres, je sais à quel point il est dangereux. Vicieux, même. Pire qu'un serpent. À côté de lui, Mello est en fait un enfant de choeur. Impulsif, brutal, cruel. Mais pas méchant. Jamais. Il ne ferait jamais délibérément du mal à qui que ce soit.

Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

Je sentis l'arcade de Near se déchirer, arrachée par l'anneau que Mello m'avait offert et qui n'a jamais quitté le majeur droit auquel il l'a glissé, après notre première fois. M'annonçant fièrement que jamais je ne connaitrais personne d'autre que lui. J'aurais aimé qu'il me le passe à l'annulaire gauche, mais la niaiserie n'avait jamais été son style. Et ne le serrait sans doute jamais.

Je lui avais méchamment rétorqué que je n'étais pas un objet. Il m'avait répond que non, je n'en étais pas un.

« Mais tu es ma créature. Depuis toujours, et pour toujours, Mail. »

Deuxième fois qu'il avait dit mon nom, en une seule nuit, ç'avait été trop pour moi. J'avais senti mon corps se dérober, et si nous n'avions pas toujours été dans son lit, je me serais effondré. Je lui avais rétorqué la première idiotie qui m'était passée par la tête, et l'avait amèrement regretté dans la seconde même qui suivait.

« Et tu comptes peut-être me marquer, comme un animal ? »

Ses yeux, redevenus si clairs et froids après ce énième orgasme, m'avaient regardé étrangement. Puis il était descendu entre mes cuisses, et avait saisi la peau tendre, tout près de mon aine, entre ses dents. Il avait mordu tellement fort que j'avais hurlé. Et il avait arraché un morceau de chair qu'il avait avalé avant de me faire gouter mon propre sang en souriant.

« Voilà, tu es définitivement à moi, Mail. »

J'avais gémi. Pas à cause de la douleur, non. À cause de ses mots, si doux à l'oreille alors que mon sang s'écoulait contre sa peau. Il m'avait repris, encore. J'avais cru mourir. Puis il m'avait soigné, et avait continué à le faire jusqu'à la cicatrisation totale de cette marque d'amour, comme je l'appelais en secret. Lui, il ne la nommait jamais.

Je passais distraitement ma main sur la cicatrice, et Near intercepta mon geste. J'eu peur qu'il ne se méprenne, et ne croye que je voulais le violer, alors je me relevais, le laissant au sol, dans un état proche de ma dévastation intérieure.

« Il a laissé une boite avec des affaires. Pour toi, je suppose. Elle est dans sa chambre. »

La voix de Near était brisée, et je m'en délectais. Je le regardais de toute ma hauteur, me faisant encore plus menaçant. Mais toujours rien. Il restait impassible.

Il avait fini par se relever, difficilement, et, en regagnant la sortie, il m'avait prévenu :

« Ne recommence jamais ça, Matt. Je ne le tolérerais pas. Je sais que tu souffres. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Si tout le monde se comportait comme toi, nous ne serions déjà plus que des loques. Compris ? »

Je ricanais en entendant cet avertissement vide de sens. Que pourrait-il bien me faire que Mello ne m'ait déjà fait ? J'étais blindé contre la souffrance physique. Il pourrait bien me tuer, mais mon amour l'avait déjà fait. Une enveloppe vide, voilà tout ce que j'étais. Tout ce que je suis... Sans lui, je n'ai plus de raison d'être.

J'allumais une cigarette, la savourant, et allais chercher la fameuse boite. Quelques vêtements, à moi pour la plupart. Des livres et des notes. Mon iPod. Et le gode... La bonne blague ! Comme si cet objet pourrait jamais remplacer Mello...

Seul, dans ma chambre, je fixais cette chose qui me paraissait tellement incongrue tout à coup... Je me souvenais parfaitement de toutes les fois où Mello et moi l'avions utilisée. Subitement, je me demandais s'il était propre. Quelle drôle de pensée... En plus, j'étais sur qu'il l'était. Mello en avait toujours pris grand soin, surtout que c'était un cadeau de L.

L... Je le haïssais encore plus que Near.

Comment cet idiot avait-il fait pour mourir, bordel ?

Kira... J'allais traquer cette enflure et lui faire regretter de m'avoir séparé de Mihael ! Il allait souffrir...

Je voulais aussi partir après l'homme que j'aimais. Mais j'avais trop peur qu'il me rejette pour faire quoi que ce soit. Alors je me mis à obéir à Near. Tel un automate, je faisais tout ce qu'il me demandait pour l'aider dans sa quête de justice et de vengeance. Mon esprit était là, mais ma raison flottait si près de la frontière des rêves que je savais devenir fou. Je ne sortais de ma torpeur qu'uniquement quand je croyais distinguer une trace de mon insaisissable amant. Mais ce n'était jamais lui.

Un soir, mû par une pulsion soudaine, je me rendis dans un bar, dans un quartier gay de la grande ville où Near nous avait fait installer le QG pour le moment. Je ne savais même pas dans quel pays nous étions, ni même le continent. Je supposais que c'était l'Europe, et ne comprenais rien à ce que me disait le barman.

Soudain, je l'avais aperçu. Mello. Mon coeur s'était serré. Que faisait-il ici ?

Je ne pouvais voir que ses cheveux blonds. Ils avaient un peu poussé, et étaient en désordre. Mais le cuir qu'il portait ne me laissait aucun doute. Mello avait toujours été fasciné par cette matière. Je m'étais approché, et collé à lui, respirant son odeur.

Jasmin.

Mon coeur s'était fendu alors que ce faux Mello se tournait vers moi avec un sourire indulgent.

« Pardon... Je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. » Avais-je murmuré, les yeux baissés et les joues rouges de honte.

« Ce n'est pas grave. J'aimerais beaucoup être cet autre. Il a de la chance. »

Son accent était chantonnant, mais son anglais, impeccable. Je l'avais regardé, surpris. Ce n'était pas Mello. Mais il lui ressemblait tellement... Sans savoir ce qui me prenait, je l'avais attrapé par la nuque, et avait plaqué mes lèvres contre les siennes en murmurant Mihael.

Étrangement, il m'avait rendu mon baiser. Sa façon d'embrasser était complètement différente de Mello, mais je l'avais immédiatement accepté.

« Commment, t'appelles-tu ? » avais-je demandé dès que je m'étais éloigné de lui, reprenant mon souffle.

« Mihael. »

« Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu n'es pas Mello ! »

« Mello ? Mihael, Mello, un autre, quelle importance ? Tu mets tellement de désespoir dans tes baisers... Pour te faire sourire, cette nuit, je serais qui tu veux. »

Il avait voulu m'enlever mes lunettes oranges, mais je m'étais reculé. Elles étaient tout ce qu'il me restait de lui. Un cadeau, lorsque, pour la première fois, nous avions volé une moto. Nous avions roulé toute la nuit, et, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais aimé être dehors. Désormais, elles ne me quittaient jamais, cachant mes cernes et mes yeux rougis de larmes. Parce que je pleurais trop. Toutes les nuits, jusqu'à m'endormir, épuisé.

« Et toi, qui es-tu, amoureux d'un garçon qui a deux noms ? »

« Matt... »

« Juste Matt ? »

« Non. »

« Ah. Vous avez l'air d'avoir des moeurs étranges, de là où tu viens. »

_Tu n'imagines même pas..._

« Si tu le dis. »

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Non. Je veux baiser avec Mello. »

Il me souriait, de nouveau de manière indulgente, mais prit ma main, et m'emmena ailleurs. Un hôtel... Ni chic, ni miteux. Une chambre, un grand lit, un minibar et une télé. Je pris du chocolat dans ce frigo minuscule, et le lui tendit.

« Lèche-le d'abord. »

Il obéit, en s'asseyant sur le lit. Je me mis à genoux entre ses jambes, et caressais doucement ses cuisses. Ses yeux étaient bleus. Pas comme les siens, il tiraient trop sur le vert, mais la forme était presque la même. Enfin, je pense. L'image de Mello s'effaçait de plus en plus, pour qu'au final il ne reste plus dans mon esprit qu'une chevelure d'or et deux saphirs brillants. Je caressais lentement ses cuisses tandis qu'il léchait le chocolat en me souriant. J'avais envie de le frapper. S'il avait réellement été Mello, je l'aurais étranglé. En le baisant. Fort. Beaucoup trop fort. Je voulais faire mal. Mais je me contentais de dégrafer son pantalon et de libérer son sexe. Il ne bandait pas encore. Mello aurait déjà été dur comme la pierre, lui... Je le branlais rapidement, et dès qu'il fut assez raide, le pris en bouche, le faisant gémir. Je l'entendis croquer dans le chocolat, et glissait un doigt en lui, le faisant se raidir.

« Doucement ! »

Je grognais. J'étais extrêmement gentil, là. S'il savait... Il aurait été mort de peur ! Je rêvais de le faire crier, hurler de douleur, son sang tachant les draps tandis que je le défoncerais...

Je me redressais, et le fit basculer sur le lit, tapant avec mes genoux dans ses cuisses sans ménagement pour l'obliger à remonter, et lui enlevait son haut de cuir. Je me demandais comment le cuir irait à Mello... Roger avait toujours refusé qu'il en porte à la Wammy's, ce qui avait mis Mello dans une rage noire. Mais il avait obtempéré. J'étais sur que maintenant, il devait en porter. Que faisait-il en ce moment ? S'apprêtait-il aussi à baiser un garçon qui me ressemblait ? Ou m'avait-il déjà oublié ?

Mon érection disparue au moment même où j'allais le pénétrer.

« Et merde. Merde ! »

Je m'éloignais brusquement de lui, jurant entre mes dents. J'aurais dû me douter que je n'y arriverais pas. Depuis que Mello m'avait abandonné, je ne bandais plus. Jamais. Même quand je faisais des rêves plus que pornographiques où je le prenais violemment, ou qu'il me prenait encore plus durement, je n'avais jamais la moindre érection. Jamais.

« J'y arriverais pas, tu n'es pas lui. Dégage. »

Une main fraiche se glissa sous mon pull rayé, et me caressa le ventre, m'obligeant à me recoucher. Ce garçon qui n'était pas Mello vint au-dessus de moi, et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, sans plus. Je ne réagis pas. Il finit par se redresser, mais n'en avait pas l'air blessé, m'annonçant simplement une évidence que mon corps se refusait visiblement à accepter :

« Si c'est ma voix le problème, je peux devenir muet. Si c'est mon visage, je peux le cacher... Une bouche est une bouche, un trou, un trou. Je saurai te faire bander, Matt. »

Son ton était tellement assuré que je le laissais faire. Il lécha mon sexe désespérément mou depuis plus d'un an, et j'essayais d'imaginer Mello. Je ne voyais plus son visage, juste ses cheveux blond, et j'arrivais enfin à préciser ma vision. Mihael me suçait. Ce n'était pas aussi bon que dans mes souvenirs, mais ça irait, j'en étais persuadé.

Sa main toucha ma cicatrice, et il se redressa, la caressant du bout des doigts.

« Qui t'as mordu ? »

« Toi. »

« C'est vrai... Pourquoi l'ai-je fait ? »

« Pour me marquer... Pour que je sache à qui j'appartiens. »

Tout le peu d'excitation qui m'avait gagné retomba. Je savais qu'il n'était pas Mello. Et je n'arrivais plus à faire semblant. Il le vit, et paru déçut.

« Laisse tomber. Tu n'es pas Mello. Et, visiblement, mon corps lui appartient encore. Pour toujours. Va-t'en. »

« Non. Si je te laisse, dans ton état, tu serais bien capable de te jeter par la fenêtre. »

« On est pas assez haut, mes calculs de probabilités me disent que je survivrais, surement paralysé, à 69,76% de chance d'une paralysie totale à vie. »

« Ouaw. Tu serais pas un genre de surdoué par hasard ? »

« Si on veut. »

« Cool ! »

« Si tu le dis. »

J'allumais une cigarette, le regardant. Pour la première fois, je le vis lui. Pas ses ressemblances, mais ses différences. Son nez était plus fin, plus retroussé. Ses lèvres, un peu plus pleines, et ses pommettes plus hautes. Il ressemblait encore plus à une fille que Mello.

« Je pourrais te baiser, si tu veux. »

« Non. »

« Allez... Laisse-moi faire. »

Je sentis un de ses doigts contre mon intimité, et mon poing partit. Sa pommette si délicate craqua sous le coup, et il fut projeté en bas du lit. Il hurla de rage, et je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner en découvrant mon sexe dressé. Je me laissais tomber au sol, et le plaquait, face contre cette moquette de chambre d'hôtel, ni chic, ni miteuse, pour m'enfoncer en lui d'un coup sec, le faisant crier de douleur.

Il était si serré... C'était délicieux. Ça m'avait tellement manqué, je m'en rendais compte désormais.

« Matt... Tu me fais mal ! Ah ! »

« Je sais... Serre les dents, Mello. »

Je me redressais en le soulevant, l'empalant encore plus sur ma queue en m'asseyant, le faisant crier de plus belle, et mordit dans sa nuque. Je touchais sa prostate d'un coup de reins plus puissant, et il laissa enfin échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Sa voix, ainsi brisée et rauque, ressemblait tellement à celle de Mello que je dû étouffer un sanglot, le serrant plus fort contre moi et enfonçant mes dents plus profondément dans sa chair tendre. Je continuais de le pénétrer violemment, et il semblait perdre peu à peu la tête.

« Matt... Plus fort... Matt... Aaaah... Matt... »

J'obéis donc, et le soulevait à bout de bras pour le laisser retomber sur mon sexe, criant de plaisir contre sa peau. Il n'était peut-être pas Mello, mais il était presque aussi délicieux. Son étroitesse m'enserrait douloureusement, et par moment des spasmes le traversaient, rendant le fourreau encore plus étroit.

J'empoignais son sexe et le branlais rapidement en sentant l'orgasme monter. Il se libéra soudain en criant mon nom de sa voix éraillée qui me rappelait tellement Mello que j'en jouis sur le coup.

Après m'être libéré dans ce corps que, de dos, j'arrivais enfin à vraiment prendre pour Mello, je me levais, et alla prendre mon couteau à cran d'arrêt dans la poche de ma veste. Je revins vers lui, qui ne s'était toujours pas retourné, épuisé et haletant sur cette moquette d'une chambre d'hôtel ni chic, ni miteuse, et le tirais par les cheveux. J'appuyais la lame dénudée contre sa gorge, et le lâchait un instant, le temps de me re-glisser dans son corps, le faisant gémir. Son manque de réaction face au danger me conforta dans mon illusion, et je tirais à nouveau sur ses cheveux blonds, l'obligeant à me regarder avant de me souvenir qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes yeux. Je fixais alors mon attention sur son cou, et, d'un geste fluide, lui tranchait la gorge. Le couinement qu'il produisit me fit rire, et je lui chuchotais à l'oreille ce que je n'avais jamais osé dire :

« Je t'aime, Mihael. Pour toujours. »

Je le relâchais et me relevais, le poussant du pied pour le mettre sur le dos. Il essaya vainement de porter ses mains à son cou pour empêcher le sang de s'écouler, mais n'y arriva pas, ses bras retombant mollement sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait difficilement tandis que le liquide pourpre faisait de petites bulles dans sa blessure. Ce ne serait pas bien long. La lueur d'incompréhension au fond de ses prunelles turquoise finit de briser l'illusion. Il n'était pas Mello.

Mihael aurait su, lui, le pourquoi. Mais pas ce gosse dont les larmes s'écoulaient doucement de ses yeux qui se voilaient. Pris d'un remords soudain, je m'agenouillais au-dessus de lui :

« Je suis désolé. Mais tu as voulu être lui. Et voilà le point auquel je l'aime. Tu comprends ? »

Non, il ne comprenait pas.

Me rendant compte que je ne connaissais même pas son nom, j'attrapais le drap et lui en fit une écharpe. Je voulais savoir !

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Ga... Ga... »

J'avais dû trancher en partie les cordes vocales. Merde ! Je fouillerais dans son portefeuille après.

Non. Maintenant. Je devais au moins lui dire adieu correctement. Je m'en voulais. Mais Mello ne devait jamais apprendre ce que j'avais fait. Jamais. La mort de ce gosse, pour son silence. Je me fichais pas mal que Mello sache que j'ai tué. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il apprenne que je l'avais trompé. Non. Surtout pas. C'était ridicule. Ça le sera toujours. Lui ne se gênerait pas. Lui ne tuerait pas pour si peu. Si peu...

Je trouvais enfin sa carte d'identité. Encore un nom d'ange. Il ressemblait encore plus à Mello sur la photo, les cheveux plus courts, l'air plus innocemment diabolique. Je retournais près de lui.

« Au revoir, Gabriel. »

Dans un sursaut, il m'attrapa par le col, et essaya de m'attirer à lui. Je me penchais donc, et il chuchota, d'une voix étrange et fibreuse :

« Aurait pu... t'aimer... Matt... »

Je me redressais brutalement. Il avait raison. Pourquoi est-ce que je me montrais si entêté ? Pourquoi devait-il mourir pour mon propre bien ?

Dans un élan stupide, je voulus le sauver, et plaçais mes mains sur sa gorge. Le drap était imbibé de sang. Il me fit un sourire triste, et ces yeux s'éteignirent.

Je me sentais mal. J'avais la nausée. Je n'avais jamais tué personne. Normal, à 16ans. Je me demandais si Mello avait déjà tué, lui.

On s'était souvent entrainé au tir, dans le parc. J'avais encore les traces du canon de l'arme sur l'avant-bras droit. À chaque fois que l'on touchait la cible au centre, on marquait l'autre. Et à force de bruler la peau aux mêmes endroits, les petits cercles étaient en relief. Je les caressais distraitement, et me couchais dans le sang poisseux à côté de Gabriel. Je me sentais encore plus triste.

Pourquoi lui avais-je fait ça ?

Était-ce vraiment cela que je voulais faire à Mello ?

J'attirais le corps mort à moi, me serrant contre lui. Il était chaud. Brulant même. J'avais toujours imaginé la mort froide. Glacée. Comme les yeux de Mello quand on ne faisait pas l'amour.

Je repris le couteau, et le passa rapidement sur mon poignet droit, tranchant la chair d'un mouvement brusque. Je voulus passer à l'autre, mais je n'arrivais plus à serrer assez le manche. Ma cigarette trempait dans le sang.

Je repris le cadavre dans mes bras, et fermais les yeux. Je voulais que la douleur cesse.

Pour mon propre bien, il le fallait. Maintenant.

"Pardon, Mihael..."

oOo

À l'autre bout du globe, le lendemain, un jeune homme blond se faisait sucer par un garçon roux en caressant ses cheveux, les yeux clos, assis dans un grand fauteuil. Tout son corps était recouvert d'un cuir souple et brillant.

On toqua à la porte de son bureau et, avec un grognement, il envoya le gosse dans la chambre attenante en refermant son pantalon.

« Ouais ! »

« Mello, on a un problème. »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Un gamin qui te ressemble à été violé et assassiné dans une des capitales européennes que nous surveillons. »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? Retrouve-moi Near plutôt ! »

« C'est fait. »

« Il est où crétin ? »

« Dans la même ville. Il ne sait pas encore pour le meurtre. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai a branlé de la mort d'un gosse, bordel, Jeff, tu m'expliques, ou je te fais bouffer tes couilles ! »

« Le gars qui lui a fait ça... C'est ton pote. »

« Near ? C'est pas mon pote ! »

« Non, le rouquin. Matt. »

« Quoi ? Putain, mais tu pouvais pas le dire plus vite, sombre crétin ! Je vais te faire un collier avec tes burnes, et vais t'obliger à parader avec ! Où il est maintenant ? »

« À l'hosto. Semblerait qu'il ait essayé de se suicider après, ou un truc du genre. Les flics l'ont arrêté. Parait qu'il dormait avec le cadavre dans les bras quand il l'ont trouvé. »

« Desesperant Matty... Fais le sortir. Et évite que Near l'apprenne, si possible. »

« Ça va coûter cher. »

« M'en fou, fais ce que je dis, et vite. Je veux tous les rapports de police aussi, qu'ils disparaissent. »

L'homme de main finit par acquiescer, et sortit. Aussitôt il rappela le gamin.

« À genoux. Termine. »

Le gosse obéit, le reprenant en bouche et s'appliquant. Aucun gémissement ne sortait des lèvres de son amant, mais il savait qu'il appréciait. Il l'avait entrainé à faire comme l'autre. Il détestait cet autre qui lui volait son Mello. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur le blond, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester ce garçon dont Mello gémissait le prénom, la nuit.

Matt.

Il lui aurait volontiers crevé les yeux, déchiré le ventre et torturé des heures, rien que parce qu'il existait. Et que c'était lui que le blond aimait.

Celui-ci se libéra dans sa bouche, tout aussi silencieusement. Il avala la semence légèrement amère de son amant, et lui sourit. Mello lui prit le menton entre le pouce et l'index, lui rendant son sourire.

« Merci, Sebastien. C'était très bien. Tu peux y aller maintenant. »

Le garçon se tassa. Il aurait aimé que le jeune homme le prenne. Même s'il lui faisait toujours mal. Mais, visiblement, ce n'était pas pour ce soir. Alors il se leva, se rajustant, et partit, la tête basse. Il aurait la peau de ce Matt.

Fin du premier chapitre.

Voilà.

Encore une nouvelle fic pas prévue. Je voulais continuer Death Lovers, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur assez joyeuse, la faute à cette deuxième nuit sans sommeil. Il est midi. Toujours pas fatiguée...

Je vais peut-être déjà écrire le chapitre deux puisque je sais parfaitement ce qui va s'y passer !

Reviews, please !


	2. The darkest desires

_**Je dédicace Death Sub à Jeremiah Hawkins, qui a été là pour me soutenir, me gratter mes chapitres en avant-première, et SURTOUT a été super patiente ! Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, voilà la suite, et j'espère que les chapitres à venir continueront à te plaire ! Ta LadySade !**_

_Et voilà, je vous avais dit savoir parfaitement ce qui se passerait dans ce chapitre deux, puis je n'ai écrit que le début... Et, maintenant, je ne sais plus ! Putain de mémoire de poisson rouge à la con..._

_* Toussote, se reprends *_

_C'est pas grave, je vais bien trouver ! Et peut-être même mieux ! Enfin, j'ai dormi... Trop bien, même si pas assez. Donc ma cruauté fait des siennes, elle se débat. Je vais surement être obligée de l'attacher pour pouvoir lui pomper son jus, enfin, sans mauvais jeux de mots ! Vous avez l'esprit vraiment tordu mes chers lecteurs... Ma faute ? Ah bon ? Oui... Possible... Dois être contagieux, la cruauté... Suffit de voir le monde... Devrait en informer mon mec, ce bisounours qui couine dès que je veux le prendre comme cobaye ! Ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre de Death Lovers seront aussi choqués que moi en apprenant que mon homme à refuser de me laisser lui tirer une balle dans la tête « pour voir » comme dirait Near ! Scandaleux, non ? _

_Pareil pour le tranchage de gorge... Et je dois utiliser des pots de confiture à peine ouverts pour me représenter la sensation d'un couteau dans le ventre ! Vous imaginez ? Vous aussi vous trouvez ça injuste ? Mon adresse mail se trouve sur mon profil, j'attends vos candidatures avec impatience ! Les cobayes avec problèmes mentaux ou dépendances diverses sont priés de le signaler, mais je prends aussi !_

_Et n'oubliez pas, c'est pour la science, le souci du détail de mes écrits, et mon bonheur personnel ! Tout ça est donc de la plus haute importance ! Comme je dis toujours, si t'as mal crie plus fort, ça ne me dérange pas ! Ou comme dirais Matt et Mello, détends-toi, et serre les dents !_

_Mouhahaha... Ouais bon... La suite... Ça va pas s'arranger là... _

_* Toussote, se reprends *_

_The show must go on !_

Death Substitution.

The darkest desires.

Mello avait le rapport sous les yeux et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. La première fois, il avait cru à un accident. Matt pouvait se montrer tellement violent pendant le sexe... Mello s'en souvenait très bien. Ses plus belles cicatrices venaient de ses nuits brulantes où Matt perdait pied, ses yeux s'allumant d'un éclat étrange qu'il avait appris à reconnaitre, craindre... et souhaiter. Il soupira encore. Sebastien jouait sur sa console portable, mâchonnant un bâton de sucette. Mello l'aurait bien fait fumer, rien que pour pousser encore plus loin la ressemblance déjà troublante, mais n'avait pas pu. Détruire sa propre vie, c'était une chose. Mais détruire celle du gamin, ça non. Il se refusait de corrompre encore plus ce jeune corps presque innocent. Il leva les yeux vers lui, et sourit devant son air concentré et ses sourcils chiffonnés.

Sebastien n'était qu'un petit coursier qui étudiait dans un lycée minable et travaillait pour la mafia de son quartier pour payer ses études à leur première rencontre. Quand Mello l'avait découvert, un des hommes de main de son patron de l'époque le forçait à le sucer. Ses mains grasses et larges sur un si joli visage l'avaient dégouté. D'une balle dans la nuque, il avait abattu l'homme.

Il aurait pu croire que le garçon était Matt, quand il n'avait aperçu qu'une partie de son visage et sa tignasse rousse, mais son ancien amant ne se serait jamais laissé faire. Pas sans se battre, tout du moins, et ce gosse était aussi soumis qu'un caniche, suçant et léchant le sexe avec application, et tremblant sous la menace de la voix de l'homme.

Sebastien l'avait remercié, et s'était aussitôt mis à son service, sans même lui demander son avis. Mello n'ayant pas besoin de coursier, il s'était vraiment demandé quoi en faire. Jusqu'au matin suivant, où il s'était réveillé avec une trique monstrueuse. Trois mois seulement depuis qu'il avait quitté la Wammy's à l'époque, et pourtant il rêvait tellement de Matt qu'il salissait ses draps parfois plusieurs fois par nuit. Il avait alors appelé le gamin, qui dormait dans la pièce d'à côté et, dès son entrée, lui avait montré son sexe dressé, se contentant de dire :

« J'ai un problème. Résous-le. »

Le gosse avait semblé heureux, se jetant sur lui et léchant sa queue comme si elle était sa gourmandise favorite. Autant d'enthousiasme l'avait fait rire. S'il n'avait pas entendu l'homme forcé le gosse, il aurait cru que c'était son boulot. Mais la différence était frappante. Là où il n'y avait eu qu'une application terrifiée, il y avait ici une envie de bien faire frisant le ridicule. Au bout d'un moment l'expression du gamin l'avait énervé. Matt se montrait toujours soucieux de son plaisir, mais pas comme ça. Il devrait l'éduquer, s'était-il dit. Mais pas ce matin-là. Mello n'avait aucune patience quand il bandait. Il l'avait donc retourné sans ménagement, s'enfonçant dans son intimité qu'il devina vierge, lui arrachant des cris de douleurs. Il l'avait baisé, violemment, sans se soucier d'autre chose que de son propre orgasme. Il avait donc été étonné quand Sebastien s'était libéré contre les draps en gémissant son nom. Mais n'en avait rien montré, continuant de le pilonner longuement, le faisant crier à nouveau. Puis son téléphone avait sonné, il avait donc été forcé de décrocher, et de bâillonner le gosse, continuant sa besogne et jouissant silencieusement sans même interrompre sa conversation. Avec Matt, il aurait été incapable de répondre à quoi que ce soit, même décrocher son téléphone, tellement leur plaisir les aurait accaparés. Encore une autre différence... Il s'était ensuite levé, attrapant une tablette de chocolat. Plaçant la main sur le combiné, il avait ordonné au gosse, tremblant de douleur et de plaisir mêlé, de changer les draps tachés de sang et de foutre, et avait fini sa conversation dans la salle de bain avant de prendre sa douche, appelant Sebastien pour un nouveau round. Le sujet de cet appel tombant légèrement au mauvais moment était le rapport hebdomadaire sur Near et, accessoirement pour la mafia, sur Matt, que lui faisait un de ses nombreux hommes de main. Le seul véritable point qui faisait attendre avec impatience ses rapports à Mello étant évidemment la partie sur son ancien amant. Enfin, c'était avant qu'il était impatient d'avoir ses rapports, mais maintenant.. Avant, c'était toujours pareil. Near, tout son bordel, bougeait en permanence. Pour Matt, toujours pareil aussi : rien à signaler.

Avant.

Maintenant, il commençait à craindre ses rapports, se doutant que beaucoup d'autres allaient suivre. Neuf semaines de calme après ce que Mello appelait « L'incident », mais que Jeff surnommait : « Le putain de problème de ton pote complètement tordu ».

Lorsque les dossiers restants leur étaient parvenus, l'homme de main avait failli en vomir. Visiblement Matt était tellement HS lorsque les flics l'avaient trouvé qu'ils avaient eu le temps de prendre des photos avant l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Pas très professionnel, jugeait Mello. Et le voir dans cet état... Tout habillé, son pantalon ouvert et son pull remonté dévoilant un ventre musclé, mais amaigri, couché sur la moquette d'une chambre d'hôtel quelconque avec un cadavre nu dans les bras, vautré dans une flaque sanglante et poisseuse... Charmant.

Par contre Mello ne se trouvait pratiquement aucune ressemblance avec le mort. Cheveux blonds mi-long certes, mais à part ça... Jeff avait juré ses grands dieux qu'on aurait dit son jumeau, lui fichant sous le nez les clichés de l'autopsie. Il trouvait que le gosse ressemblait à une fille... Jeff lui avait affirmé que lui aussi. Ce qu'il avait fort mal pris, trainant Sebastien dans la chambre d'à côté et le faisant hurler à la mort. Il était revenu extrêmement satisfait, son homme de main encore plus blanc, le traitant de malade d'être capable de s'envoyer en l'air après avoir regardé ça... Mello avait ricané, le traitant de sensible. Une journée comme les autres, en sommes. Il n'avait même pas percuté tout de suite que Jeff ne savait pas à quoi il « employait » Sebastien jusque-là... Maintenant si. Mais comme aucune autre remarque n'avait filtré, et qu'il savait l'homme très discret, contrairement aux autres mafieux, il ne s'était pas inquiété.

Neuf semaines de calme... Et puis « ça ». C'était encore pire. Une ruelle sombre, dans une petite ville française. Un gamin de quatorze ans, les yeux et la langue arrachés. Aucune trace de sévices sexuels, disait le rapport. Aucune trace du meurtrier non plus, pour une fois.

Mello se demandait comment le gosse avait dû le regarder... Qu'avait-il bien pu lui dire pour que Matt réagisse ainsi ? Au lit, le rouquin avait toujours été violent. Il perdait souvent le contrôle, bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment blessé Mello. Mais en dehors... Il n'avait jamais été brutal. Certes, il l'avait déjà frappé. Mais jamais battu. Enfin, pas au sens classique du terme, et pas d'une manière mortelle. Il n'avait jamais utilisé d'autres armes que son corps.

Mello passa à la page qui l'intéressait : les yeux avaient été arrachés avec les doigts... Mais pas la langue. Avec les dents peut-être ? Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, s'attirant un regard réprobateur de Jeff. Ce qui le fit encore plus rire. Mais non, elle avait été tranchée près de la racine avec un couteau à lame lisse. Peut-être le cran d'arrêt qu'il lui avait offert ? Surement... Matt conservait presque religieusement tout ce que Mello lui offrait. La bague, le couteau, le 9mm, la veste, les lunettes, les gants... Tout. Sans oublier sa collection de pulls rayés. C'était parti d'une simple blague : Matt s'était plain d'avoir l'impression d'être prisonnier... L'après-midi même Mello lui ramenait sa première tenue de bagnard. Un t-shirt rayé jaune et noir. Par la suite, le rouquin le portant tout le temps, il avait continué à lui en offrir. Un par mois, toujours la même date... Sentimental lui ? Mais non...

Mello avait envie de rire encore. Ou de pleurer... Il ne savait plus vraiment. De toute façon, il ne pleurait jamais. Sauf quand Matt le baisait trop fort. Mais seulement parce que les larmes coulaient toutes seules. Pas de vrais pleurs donc, juste une réaction chimique... N'est-ce pas ?

« Quel con... »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, Jeff... rien... »

Il ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau pour prendre une tablette de chocolat, qu'il lécha longuement tout en tournant et retournant les photos des deux morts en tout sens. Blonds, jeunes, habillé de cuir... Lui ressemblait-il vraiment ? Matt était-il si en colère ? Et, surtout... devait-il s'en mêler ? Le faire arrêter ? L'arrêter lui-même ? Le récupérer ?

Il l'avait laissé à la Wammy's pour une bonne raison.

Mais, désormais, il n'était plus si sûr de lui... Et son choix lui paraissait totalement égoïste.

« Desperant Matty... »

Ni Jeff, ni Seb ne dirent quoi que ce soit... Cela faisait plus de deux mois que leur boss répétait cette phrase en secouant tristement la tête, ils commençaient à s'habituer.

« Seb, problème. » Murmura Mello en se levant, allant dans la chambre. Le môme le suivit sagement comme un bon petit chien, et Jeff soupira. Il trouvait vraiment malsain que le blond ait envie de s'envoyer en l'air après avoir vu ces images. Chaque fois qu'il relisait le premier rapport, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Mais dès qu'il reprenait ses esprits, il allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec le coursier... C'était lui qui était désespérant ! pensa le mafieux pour la centième fois.

oOo

Londres. Matt se demandait bien ce qu'il foutait dans la capitale anglaise, quand Kira se trouvait au Japon. Mais il ne faisait jamais aucun commentaire sur les décisions que prenait Near. Depuis qu'il avait frappé l'albinos, il se tenait tranquille, obéissant sagement, faisant ce qu'on attendait de lui.

De temps en temps, il était tenté de sortir. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Les flics qui l'avaient arrêté à Prague étaient revenus s'excuser deux jours plus tard, lui enlevant les menottes qui le gardaient attaché à son lit d'hôpital et lui promettant d'arrêter le meurtrier de son « ami » au plus vite. Il les avait regardés, se demandant s'il n'avait pas juste fait un cauchemar, puis leur avait dit le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Mais c'est moi l'assassin ! »

Les flics avaient détalés comme des lapins, sans un regard en arrière. Il avait cru à un coup de Near, et avait demandé à l'appeler. Mais la façon dont son « patron » l'avait réprimandé pour son absence le mettait hors de cause. Il était donc sorti le jour même, avec ses vêtements couverts de sang qui lui avait été rendu, ainsi que tout le reste de ses affaires. Ce qui était vraiment étrange, puisque dans le cadre d'une enquête _tout_ ce qui se trouvait dans la chambre aurait dû être conservé soigneusement. Matt avait décidé de ne pas chercher plus loin, et était rentré à l'hôtel, essuyant des regards outragés sur le trajet. Il s'était ensuite changé, et avait été rejoindre Near après avoir pris une douche. Il avait même dû se branler, se retrouvant avec une érection plus que conséquente en repensant à Gabriel, puis à Mello... Il en avait été effrayé, mais le souvenir d'une nuit où il avait fait l'amour avec Mello dans une forêt avait balayé ses craintes. C'était donc d'excellente humeur qu'il avait été hacké un énième ordinateur sur ordre de l'albinos.

Puis il y avait eu Lille...

Il était sorti, se demandant pourquoi il se privait de tout simplement parce qu'un crétin l'avait lâchement abandonné. Il avait trouvé un bar, y était entré, s'était soulé sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait, et était passé au suivant. Au quatrième, il avait trouvé. Un Mello... Seulement il était plus que soul, et son substitut l'avait suivi dans une ruelle avait d'ouvrir sa grande gueule beaucoup trop fort, voulant de l'argent ! Et voilà... Matt s'était emporté, ses yeux trop bleus et sa langue bien trop pendue le mettant hors de lui. Jamais Mello ne se serait prostitué. Il lui avait donc arraché la langue, en foutant du sang partout. Puis il lui avait crevé les yeux, pour faire bonne mesure. Et parce qu'il ne supportait plus ce regard accusateur. Le gosse était mort en s'étouffant avec son propre sang, mais Matt n'avait ressenti aucune sympathie pour lui. Au contraire, il le dégoutait. Il était donc parti sans remords, et était rentré prendre une douche avant de bruler ses vêtements. Puis il s'était couché, et avait très bien dormi.

Maintenant il était à Londres, dans ce bar branché dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, un jeune homme blond aux yeux beaucoup trop bleus perché sur ses cuisses, lui mordillant le cou. Il soupira. Ce que lui faisait ce gosse le laissait froid. Attrapant la Corona qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de toucher, il la vida d'un trait. Une main se glissa sous son t-shirt noir, première entorse depuis des années à ses rayures chéries, mais il en avait marre de les dégueulasser. Enfin, pas qu'il ait prévu d'à nouveau crever les yeux de qui que ce soit, ni d'arracher de langue en devant s'aider de son couteau... Il constata en regardant la main qui tenait la bouteille vide qu'il avait toujours les marques des dents du heu... il ne savait même pas comment on disait putain pour un homme en fait. C'était une chose rare, que de se trouver ignorant sur quoi que ce soit, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire, s'attirant un regard lourd de reproches du blond accroché à lui.

« Désolé... »

« C'est moi qui te fais rire peut-être ? »

« Nan... Continue. »

Il ramena la tête du jeune homme dans son cou, frissonnant en sentant sa langue chaude remonter jusqu'à son oreille, s'enroulant autour du lobe avant de mordre dedans. La douleur le fit gémir, et le blond s'éloigna de son oeuvre avec un sourire satisfait. Son oreille le chauffait désagréablement, mais il découvrit que son sexe, à nouveau mou ces derniers jours, s'était réveillé. Était-il devenu maso ? Non... Enfin, si l'on ne considérait pas qu'il avait dû toujours l'être pour vivre une histoire pareille avec Mello.

Il attrapa le gamin par les cheveux, dévoilant sa gorge, et planta ses dents dans la chair tendre, le faisant crier de surprise. Lâchant la bouteille qui roula au sol, il passa une main sous le haut en matière synthétique, qu'il avait prise pour du cuir en apercevant son porteur danser sur la piste. Le vêtement l'agaçait, et il le déchira, faisant piailler le blond.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Il avait au moins appris ça de sa première mésaventure, demander le vrai nom, quitte à appeler quand même le jeune homme Mello.

« En quoi ça te regarde ? »

« Ça me regarde parce que c'est contre mon ventre que t'es en train de bander. »

« Et ? »

« Putain tu m'énerves ! Dégage ! »

Il le poussa, mais la table l'empêcha de tomber, lui arrachant un grognement sous l'impact.

« C'est bon ! Tu veux aller ailleurs peut-être ? »

Matt ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pourquoi tous ces mecs semblaient tellement aimer souffrir ?

« Je ne bande que si je fais mal. Je doute que tu supportes ça. »

« À moi de juger... »

« Ton nom. »

« Jason... »

« Alors ? C'était si dur à dire que ça ? »

« Non... Et toi ? »

Il avait l'air gêné, et le rouquin ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« Matt. »

« Alors, on va ailleurs ? »

« OK... »

Il laissa le blond l'entrainer à l'extérieur, et se laissa guider dans les rues animées jusqu'à un hôtel tout proche.

« C'est pas un Hilton, mais c'est propre au moins ! » ricana Jason en le tirant à l'intérieur, faisant un signe au réceptionniste qui le salua comme un ami en prenant la clé, et ne fit aucun commentaire sur le roux qu'il devait presque trainer à sa suite. Matt avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Une chambre d'hôtel, ni chic, ni miteuse. Il déglutit difficilement.

_Ne pas faire les mêmes choses, et ça ira... Ne pas t'emporter... _

Il fut brutalement sorti de ses pensées par le garçon qui lui bondit dessus, le faisant tomber sur le lit et dévorant ses lèvres avidement.

« Arrete ! » siffla Matt en le repoussant.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu me fais mal ! »

« J'croyais que t'aimais ça... »

« J'ai dit que j'aimais faire mal, pas que j'aimais souffrir ! »

Mensonge éhonté, que le blond sembla démasqué immédiatement. Pourtant il ne répliqua rien, se laissant rouler sur le matelas et se déshabillant rapidement. Matt ne portait pas ses gants ce soir, et chassa d'un geste agacé la main qui tenta vainement de lui faire enlever ses lunettes orange.

« J'aimerais voir tes yeux ! »

« Non. »

« Tu fais chier ! »

« Je sais... »

« Attache-moi, Matt... »

Le rouquin resta perplexe. L'attacher ? Pour quoi faire ?

« Allez ! »

« Avec quoi ? »

« Dans l'armoire, y a des draps ! Improvise bordel ! »

« Tu parles d'un soumis... », grogna-t-il en se levant, prenant les draps et les déchirant en longues bandelettes. Il revint vers le lit et se souvint d'une image que Mello lui avait un jour montrée. Il avait toujours voulu essayer... Il enroula donc longuement les bandelettes autour de son bras gauche, passant parfois autour de son cou sans trop serrer.

« Est-ce que j'ai droit à un garde-fou ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bête-là ? »

« Tu connais pas ? »

« Nan. »

« C'est un mot de contrôle qui, si je le dis, t'oblige à t'arrêter. Si tu me fais trop mal, ou si je n'en peux plus. C'est courant, dans les pratiques S-M. »

Matt ne put s'empêcher de rire. Sado-maso ? C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de sa relation avec Mello...

« OK. » Finis par soupirer le rouquin.

« Lequel ? »

« Mail. »

Il était sûr que l'entendre l'appeler par son véritable nom le ferait réagir. Après tout, il ne voulait pas le tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

« Comme un e-mail ? » demanda innocemment le blond, sans avoir l'air de vraiment y croire.

Matt ricana.

« Si tu veux. »

« OK. »

Il reprit sa tâche, nouant le poignet droit du jeune homme au gauche, s'appliquant à faire un noeud solide, bien qu'esthétique, et remerciant silencieusement Roger et ses cours de voiles en plein automne. Il laissa assez de mous pour pouvoir le retourner s'il le désirait, et passa aux chevilles. Il hésita quelques secondes, parce qu'il avait toujours aimé sentir les jambes de Mello s'enrouler autour de sa taille pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour... Mais les attacha aussi, laissant encore plus de marge de manoeuvre à l'aide d'un noeud coulant qu'il pouvait bloquer s'il le désirait, lui permettant toujours de le faire changer de position, et enroulant ce qu'il restait le long de son mollet gauche, aimant beaucoup le contraste de sa peau légèrement hâlée avec le blanc des bandelettes. Jason le regardait sans rien dire, nu et passablement excité au vu de son érection qui ne faiblissait pas un seul instant.

Matt finit de se relever, et l'admira. Il était très beau. Une beauté androgyne, comme Mello. Il lui ressemblait encore plus que Gabriel... Il eut un pincement au coeur en repensant au jeune homme, mais chassa ce souvenir et s'alluma une cigarette, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil au bout de la pièce. Jason le regarda, interloqué, mais il se contenta de fermer les yeux, ranimant d'anciens souvenirs du temps ou Mello et lui était heureux, à faire l'amour toutes les nuits à la Wammy's, dans leurs chambres, dans les salles de bains, privées comme communes, dans les salles de détentes, la cafétéria, la pièce réservée de Near, le bureau de Roger, le parc. Partout en fait. Plus d'une fois, le vieux directeur les avait surpris, soupirant, mais ne disant rien, visiblement gêné, mais heureux pour eux. Il voyait bien que, malgré les traces de coups, les suçons, et les cris qu'ils poussaient la nuit, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi épanoui. Alors il se contentait de leur demander d'être plus discret, et repartait simplement. Roger avait toujours été si compréhensif envers eux, et Near. Il savait le poids qu'ils portaient sur leurs si jeunes épaules, et avait eu à ce sujet de violentes disputes avec Watari, et des conversations plus qu'enflammées avec L.

Matt se souvint d'une carte que Mello avait reçue peut après la première fois où Roger les avait surpris, dans l'ancienne chambre de L... Elle les félicitait, et espérais que le gode avait été utile. Le rouquin n'avait pas compris tout de suite, et avait rougi furieusement en criant sur son amant, qui était mort de rire, étaler sur son lit à se tenir le ventre comme si le fait que L soit au courant de leur relation était la chose la plus cocasse au monde. C'était ainsi que Matt avait eu la confirmation qu'il n'avait pas été le premier de Mello. Ce qu'il ne savait pas par contre, c'était le rôle que le grand détective et son flair avaient joué dans leur amitié, puis leur amour. C'était lui qui avait convaincu Mello que, même s'il ne réagissait pas à toutes les tentatives du blond pour l'allumer, Matt l'aimait. Et encore lui qui lui avait dit de se montrer patient, que tous les garçons ne grandissaient pas aussi vite, mais que son ami ne tarderait pas changer aussi, et que son amour finirait tôt ou tard par réveiller son désir. Ce qui s'était produit quelques mois plus tard, rapidement suivit par leur première fois. Et Matt avait donc été forcé de remercier L en lui écrivant une jolie lettre, que Mello l'avait pratiquement forcé à écrire. Il avait trouvé cela... complètement fou ! Car ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de son amant...

En repensant à leur première fois, il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier qui se trouvait à ses pieds, et laissa une main glisser dans son jeans, caressant son sexe au repos en se mordillant les lèvres, les yeux clos. Il entendit le gémissement provenant de son captif, et ouvrit son pantalon, enlevant ses bottines et chaussettes, avant de retirer son boxer et son t-shirt, se retrouvant nu dans le fauteuil. Il recommença ses caresses, effleurant son torse, jouant avec un téton tout en se branlant lentement, les yeux mis clos et fixé sur Jason, qui ressemblait décidément énormément à son amour. Il regretta de ne pas avoir le gode, mais se dit que ses doigts suffiraient, et alla s'assoir sur le torse de son futur amant, qui geignit en tirant sur ses liens, essayant de rapprocher sa bouche du membre gonflé. Matt sourit, le trouvant adorable, qualificatif qui allait rarement à Mello, et se rapprocha légèrement, le faisant presque baver d'envie.

« Matt... Steplais... »

Il se contenta de se soulever, lui laissant voir ce qu'il faisait avec ses doigts, en enfonçant deux dans son intimité en gémissant, faisant aller sa main sur son sexe de plus en plus vite. Ni tenant plus, il lui ordonna d'une voix rauque :

« Ouvre ! »

Jason s'exécuta, et il s'enfonça dans sa bouche chaude, le baisant sans ménagement en le tenant par ses cheveux si blonds et prenant appui de l'autre main sur le montant du lit, l'étouffant presque. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en se demandant comment il ferait pour utiliser le garde fou la bouche pleine. Il avait envie de détacher ses mains, pour sentir ses doigts à lui aller et venir en cognant contre sa prostate, mais avait d'autres projets. Pourtant il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait vraiment. S'empaler sur lui ? Ou le prendre ?

L'image de Mello, le chevauchant violemment alors qu'il était lui même attaché sur le lit du blond le fit jouir alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, et il plaqua la tête de Jason contre le montant du lit, éjaculant sur son beau visage. Il n'avait jamais fait ça à Mello, mais trouva ça « foutrement excitant ». Il le lui dit, et le jeune homme se contenta de sourire en se léchant les lèvres. Matt se pencha, et lécha sa propre semence lentement, trouvant qu'elle avait un gout étonnement sucré. Il continua de la laper, prenant tout son temps et nettoya entièrement le blond qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'il passa à son cou. Il en avait même dans les cheveux, mais Matt prit un coin du drap et les essuya avant de se redresser, lui présentant le bout de son sexe pour qu'il lui rende la pareille, ce qu'il fit avec empressement.

Il se demandait toujours comment il avait fait pour bander aussi simplement, sans violence, mais en fut heureux. Il n'aimait pas ce côté sombre et torturé qui lui avait fait tuer deux innocents, même si l'un se prostituait, et que l'autre menait une vie plus que légère... Et la dépendance qu'il avait presque contractée à toute cette sauvagerie lui avait fait peur. Désirait-il vraiment tuer Mello ?

« Et merde... »

Son érection, qu'il n'avait jusqu'ici jamais eu aucun problème à garder après un orgasme, ou à faire revenir immédiatement, s'effaçait rapidement. Jason le regarda en souriant.

« Ma queue est bien assez dure pour deux... »

Matt le frappa, son cou faisant un drôle de bruit lorsque sa tête pivota. Seul Mello pouvait le baiser, il en était sûr maintenant, bien que trouvant ça tout aussi ridicule que le reste. Il eut l'impression d'y avoir été trop fort lorsque le blond se mit à rire.

« Vas-y, fais-moi mal ! »

« Idiot ! »

Il se leva d'un bond, et alla prendre son couteau, revenant en s'allongeant sur le ventre, appuyé sur ses coudes, et traça une fine ligne sanglante suivant le milieu des abdominaux de sa proie, qui se mit à gémir en se tendant, tirant sur ses liens.

« Faudrait faire gaffe à ce que tu souhaites... Je pourrais décider de te baiser avec ma lame... »

Un regard de défi lui répondit, et Matt traça une autre ligne sur sa joue, laissant le sang s'écouler lentement.

« Mail ! Pas le visage ! »

Il ricana, et lécha la fine blessure saignante. Mais il obéit, retournant torturer le torse. C'était plutôt bon, mais il avait besoin de sentir qu'il faisait mal, alors il ouvrit un de ses pectoraux, et glissa un doigt dans la blessure, le faisant crier de douleur. Aussitôt il sentit son sexe durcir, et en profita, s'installant entre ses cuisses et le soulevant par les fesses, se guidant brutalement en lui. Il le vit plus qu'il ne l'entendit hurler, et enfonça ce qui restait de draps dans sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas qu'il essaye de l'arrêter. Il se redressa sur les genoux, et défit légèrement le noeud coulant des chevilles du blond pour les enrouler de force autour de sa taille alors que son amant se débattait. Il n'y prêta pas plus attention, et se courba, attrapant la blessure saignant sur son torse entre ses dents et la suçant avidement en se mettant à faire de court vas et vient en lui, l'entendant gémir. Son sang avait bon gout. Il ne se souvenait plus de celui de Mello...

Le sexe du captif se remit à bander, frottant contre son ventre et le ramenant à la réalité. Il était parti loin, une après-midi pluvieuse où Mello s'était blessé avec du papier, s'ouvrant l'intérieur du bras. La coupure, bien qu'extrêmement fine, saignait abondamment, et ils étaient allés dans l'infirmerie vide, Matt voulant le soigner, mais finissant par lécher son bras, mordillant la blessure et pressant les bords pour faire sortir toujours plus du liquide salé.

Un cri plus puissant finit de le sortir de ses souvenirs, et il sentit son amant se libérer entre eux. Mais il voulait continuer, se redressant et rabattant ses jambes sur son torse, s'amusant avec le couteau en effleurant l'intérieur des cuisses du blond, plongeant dans son regard qui devenait de plus en plus terrifié. Puis l'orgasme l'envahit, et il s'enfonça une dernière fois, attrapant la gorge de Jason brutalement en se contractant.

Il retomba sur lui, essoufflé, et poussant ses jambes devenues flasques pour se faire une place. La respiration du blond était étrangement calme, et il leva la tête.

« Merde ! Quel con ! »

Il déplanta d'un mouvement brusque le couteau, qu'il ne se souvenait même plus avoir tenu pendant qu'il baisait, de la gorge du jeune homme, et appuya avec les restes de draps qu'il venait de sortir de sa bouche sur la blessure. Rien à faire, le sang s'écoulait à gros bouillons.

« Merde merde merde.. Jason ! Réponds ! »

Il eut beau lui tapoter les joues, puis les gifler violemment, le regard se fit vide, et la tête finit par retomber mollement au creux de l'épaule.

« Et merde ! Je l'avais prévenu bordel ! »

Il se redressa, s'asseyant au bord du lit en rejetant une des longues jambes glabres, et alla chercher ses cigarettes dans son pantalon, renfilant rageusement son boxer avant de revenir s'assoir. Il l'alluma, et vit, au sol, le portefeuille de sa victime. Sans savoir pourquoi, il le ramassa, et l'ouvrit.

« Et menteur en plus... »

Jason ne s'appelait même pas Jason. Voilà pourquoi il avait eu l'air si gêné dans le bar.

« Tssss... »

Il voulut s'allonger, mais sa tête toucha le ventre du gosse, et il se redressa en sursaut.

« Merde. »

Il se releva, et s'habilla rapidement, reprenant le reste de ses affaires, et parti en claquant la porte de cette chambre d'hôtel, ni chic, ni miteuse, en gueulant :

« Merde ! »

Fin du chapitre deux.

Désolée Jey, j'ai pas rajouté beaucoup... J'ai fait le coup dla pêche, la pastèque sera pour le prochain chapitre ! Bises à toi, et à tous les autres !


	3. Lost Control

Death Substitution 

Chapitre 3

Lost Control.

Matt enrageait.

Sous la douche, il avait beau se frotter, encore et encore, il se sentait sale. Et complètement refroidi. Autant ses deux premiers « accidents » lui avaient donné une érection douloureuse, malgré la culpabilité qu'il avait ressentie, et plus que bien venue après cette longue absence, autant la mort de ce menteur le dégoutait. Même la pute méritait plus de respect que ce type. Ce faux Mello qui s'était avéré être aussi un faux Jason lui donnait la nausée.

Liam...

Franchement, ce gars était capable d'embrasser un inconnu, de se frotter contre lui en bandant, de se faire attacher, baiser et même tuer par lui ! Mais pas de lui donner son véritable prénom.

Pour la sixième fois depuis qu'il s'était jeté sous l'eau brulante, il reprit de son savon liquide préféré, au lait de coton et coquelicot, seul souvenir qui lui restait d'avant l'usine à surdoué, et se frotta frénétiquement. Partout. D'abord avec ses mains nues, puis grattant avec ses ongles avant de prendre le gant de crins.

Il se sentait sale.

Pire, dégueulasse.

Pas d'avoir tué, ça non.

Il aurait **encore** pu s'en accommoder.

Mais d'avoir baisé quelqu'un d'aussi faux...

Matt n'avait jamais aimé le mensonge.

En fait, il haïssait _vraiment _ça.

Il n'avait connu que ça avant la Wammy's, mais aussi, voir surtout, parce qu'au début, Mello mentait tout le temps. S'en devenait effrayant. Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne se trompait jamais entre les fils rouges qu'il tissait dans la toile grise de l'orphelinat, au point que même Matt avait fini par douter qu'il mente réellement.

Mais il avait fini par le démasquer. Le grand M, pris en flagrant délit !

Et, évidemment, ça avait dégénéré, finissant au milieu du hall d'entrée pendant que les enfants faisaient cercle autour d'eux.

Il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Mello venait de dire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû, alors qu'il ne semblait pratiquement plus mentir depuis qu'ils passaient toutes leurs nuits ensemble.

Il avait osé !

Rien que d'y repenser, il frotta plus fort.

Tout ça parce que Matt avait été suivre un stage d'un week-end, deux putains de jours, en dehors de la Wammy's pour se perfectionner dans son domaine de prédilection : l'informatique. À son retour, la tête encore pleine de ce que son nouveau professeur lui avait appris, il en avait un peu délaissé Mello... Juste un peu ! Pour une fois qu'il discutait avec les autres orphelins... Il avait soudainement entendu son ami se vanter d'avoir enfin obtenu la virginité tant convoitée de Linda. Matt n'y avait pas cru une seule seconde. Déjà, parce que la jeune fille détestait presque Mello, si pas complètement, mais aussi parce que ce crétin l'avait annoncé bien trop fort.

Matt _savait_ que c'était à lui que s'adressait ce mensonge éhonté. Parce qu'il n'avait pas bondi sur son amant, ne lui avait pas dit toutes ses niaiseries que tous les couples se racontaient éperdument après une séparation pourtant de courte durée. Mello détestait ça en plus. Mais il adorait quand Matt se comportait ainsi, en amoureux transi ou en chien perdu sans son maître. Il le traitait de véritable gamine fleur bleue, mais en jouissait presque dans son pantalon, heureux de la toute-puissance qu'il avait sur le corps et le coeur de son meilleur ami. Alors, quand Matt ne l'avait pas attiré dans le premier recoin sombre pour lui déclamer tout son amour et combien il lui avait manqué, mais avait préféré parler avec d'autres orphelins fanas d'informatique, tout était parti en vrille.

Matt lui avait sauté dessus en entendant cette horreur sortir de cette bouche si sensuelle, qui ne semblait s'exprimer que pour le faire souffrir, ou lui donner du plaisir.

Il lui avait bondi dessus au moment où les grands yeux bleus s'agrandissaient, comprenant l'erreur de leur propriétaire, qui était allé beaucoup trop loin. Ils avaient roulé au sol, Matt le bourrant de coup. Puis ils avaient fini par se mordre, s'échouant dans le couloir, essoufflé, bleui de coups, de morsures, et saignant abondamment, leurs peaux luisantes de sueur.

« Et puis merde ! » s'était exclamé Mello avant de l'embrasser avec une passion dévorante en se plaquant contre son corps.

Le silence lui avait paru assourdissant, tous les enfants autour d'eux retenant leur respiration. Matt avait été soufflé.

Comme ça ? Devant tout le monde ?

Alors son stupide instinct de protection s'était réveillé. Il devait protéger Mello des moqueries de ces gosses trop jeunes pour comprendre. Il l'avait repoussé, et lui avait envoyé un crochet du droit, lui ouvrant la lèvre et le faisant heurter violemment le sol.

Il s'était relevé, écumant de rage, sous le ricanement du blond.

Parce que Mello avait menti, il était furieux.

Et parce que ce crétin avait failli tout foutre en l'air, là, avec sa démonstration idiote.

Puis, surtout, parce que Matt savait que, derrière cette façon idiote de proclamer qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était encore une façon de le marquer, d'assurer sa domination sur lui.

Il se trouvait dans le même état de colère sourde désormais, revoyant ses tentatives stupides pour ranimer JasonLiam le menteur, souhaitant l'aider, effacer ce geste qu'il n'avait pas désiré, ce coup qu'il n'avait jamais voulu lui porter.

Si ce con ne lui avait pas dit de lui faire mal, jamais il n'aurait pris son couteau, et jamais celui-ci ne se serait retrouvé dans sa main au moment où il avait joui, voulant simplement l'attraper par la gorge dans un geste stupidement possessif.

Il l'avait tué parce qu'il avait cru baiser Mello.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, Mello lui avait aussi dit de lui faire mal. Et il l'avait fait, avec hargne. Avant de céder à la voix suppliante de son amant.

À cette époque, son ami et amant ne l'avait pas encore abandonné.

À cette époque, jamais il n'aurait pu lui vouloir _réellement_ du mal.

Mais maintenant ?

Matt finit par sortir de la douche, restant nu et trempé en prenant ses cigarettes et le Zippo offert par son ancien amant, cadeau dont il avait encore du mal à se détacher, avant de s'écrouler sur le lit de cette superbe chambre d'hôtel, loin de la banalité méprisable des endroits qui l'avait vu s'abandonner à ses pulsions les plus sombres.

Il soupira en allumant l'une de ses doses de poison, et replongea dans ses souvenirs.

Flashback.

_Il était monté, voulant se réfugier dans sa chambre, mais Linda se tenait devant sa porte, le guettant. Il ne voulait pas lui parler de ce qui venait de se passer, ça ne la regardait pas. Et encore moins parler du mensonge de l'autre idiot. _

_Il franchit donc la première porte qu'il vit, et tomba sur Mello. Évidemment ! C'était sa chambre. _

_Le blond se tenait devant le miroir mural, pressant sa lèvre fendue._

_« Tiens tiens Matty... Une p'tite crampe peut-être ? »_

_Sa colère, qu'il pensait pouvoir maitriser, revint au galop, atteignant des sommets encore inégalés ce jour-là, mais dépassée depuis plus d'une fois. Il se jeta sur lui, le retournant et le frappant en le plaquant contre le bureau, l'acculant plus loin dans un coin de la pièce en le forçant à s'éloigner de tout ce qui aurait pu lui servir de protection._

_« Oh oui Matt, vas-y, fais-moi mal ! »_

_« Ta gueule ! Te fous pas de moi comme ça ! »_

_Et il lui décocha un coup de poing qui envoya sa tête taper contre le mur. Il était vraiment hors de lui. Il se jeta sur les lèvres de Mello, les mordant jusqu'au sang, forçant l'entrée de sa bouche en étouffant ses gémissements de douleur tout en le soulevant par les cuisses, se frottant violemment contre son entrejambe. Il aurait voulu le prendre debout, mais souhaitait pouvoir le caresser, et le faire souffrir, à son aise. Il le fit tomber à terre et s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches, déchirant son t-shirt avec ses dents, ce qui fit rire Mello._

_« Ouaw, une vraie bête sauvage mon petit Matt ! »_

_« Ta gueule ! »_

_Et il le frappa encore, bien que moins fort. Puis il reprit ses lèvres tout en se débattant avec la ceinture du blond. Il finit par réussir à l'ouvrir et se souleva pour baisser son pantalon et son caleçon, ouvrant le sien tout aussi rapidement avant de se glisser entre ses jambes. Il lécha ses doigts entre deux baisers violents, pendant lesquels il ne pouvait s'empêcher de martyriser la bouche et la langue de son ami. Il introduisit d'un coup sec deux d'entre eux, faisant crier Mello. Il élargit en quelques mouvements son intimité et les ressortit avant de positionner son gland gonflé contre l'entrée du corps du blond qui ne put retenir un gémissement avant de se crisper. Matt pu voir dans ses yeux, en cassant leur baiser et se redressant sur son bras libre, qu'il en avait tout autant envie que lui, mais qu'il appréhendait aussi ce qui allait suivre, sûr que son amant allait lui faire extrêmement mal. _

_Matt ne l'avait encore jamais pris..._

_« Détends-toi... N'est-ce pas ce que tu me conseilles toujours ? » ricana le rouquin._

_Mello acquiesça et sentit le sexe l'écarteler doucement. Alors qu'il relâchait sa respiration, heureux que Matt se montre finalement doux, celui-ci s'enfonça brutalement en lui jusqu'à la garde, le faisant hurler._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, p'tit con ? »_

_Et Matt se mit à rire. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il contrôlait sa rage et sa rancoeur. Mello n'en était que rarement la source, mais il était là, et avait gravement fauté cette fois-ci. C'était largement suffisant. _

_Il prit son visage entre ses mains, bougeant un peu plus lentement en lui en ondulant des hanches, pour l'embrasser délicatement, léchant d'abord ses lèvres gonflées et presque mauves à cause des nombreuses morsures qu'il leur avait infligées, puis glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Il l'enroula autour de celle de Mello qui se cramponna à lui, passant sous son sweat rayé pour sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Il le sentit sourire et s'énerva à nouveau. Le blond n'était pas censé trouver ça amusant ! Il lui mordit la langue jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le goût métallique si caractéristique qu'il désirait tant, avant de se redresser, se mettant à genoux et lui pinçant méchamment les tétons, le faisant crier. Il prit alors la base de son sexe et sortit de l'intimité brulante de Mello. Il vit que celui-ci était couvert de sang, mais sans moqua, le pénétrant à nouveau d'un coup de reins encore plus brutal, avant de ressortir et de se renfoncer de plus en plus fort en lui, le tenant de sa main libre par la gorge sans quitter des yeux l'endroit où leurs deux corps se rejoignaient. Mello se cabrait à chaque fois qu'il se rengainait dans l'étroit fourreau qui le brulait, en hurlant. _

_**Si bon...**_

_Il finit par ralentir un peu, levant les yeux vers lui en souriant, ravi de son visage maculé de larmes et des ses joues rouges, son front recouvert d'un mince film de sueur._

_« Alors Mello, tu veux toujours que je te fasse mal ? »_

_Le blond finit par secouer tristement la tête._

_« Tant pis pour ta gueule, p'tit con ! »_

_Et Matt lui attrapa les cuisses, s'en servant pour aller cogner au fond du corps tremblant de son ami qui se mit à se débattre._

_« Arrête ça, idiot ! Comment tu disais encore ? Ah ! Oui... Si tu continues, tu vas juste te faire encore plus mal ! »_

_« Alors arrête Matt ! »_

_« Non ! »_

_« Mail...S'il te plaît... tu me fais vraiment trop mal...»_

_Sa petite voix brisée était insupportable, il ressemblait à un enfant perdu et effrayé._

_« Tu fais chier. »_

_Mais le rouquin se retira quand même de l'intimité sanglante de son ami. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait jamais rien lui refuser... _

_Il alla s'assoir sur le lit en se laissant aller contre le mur sans prendre la peine de refermer son pantalon et alluma une cigarette. Il savait que Mello n'aimait pas qu'il fume dans sa chambre et que, d'ailleurs, ce n'était même pas autorisé dans le bâtiment, mais s'en fichait bien. Il se sentait trop frustré. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de continuer malgré les suppliques de son ami ? _

_Lui y était toujours arrivé, même quand il hurlait comme un possédé ! _

_Alors, pourquoi ? _

_Il se promit que, la prochaine fois, il ne se laisserait pas avoir et blinderait son coeur avant de le prendre de toutes ses forces en le faisant crier. _

_Il jeta un oeil à Mello qui n'avait pas bougé, reprenant calmement sa respiration, allongé sur le sol avec les genoux pliés, fixant le plafond. La vue de ses cuisses écartées excita à nouveau Matt malgré le sang qu'il pouvait voir entre ses fesses et il tira une plus longue bouffée sur sa cigarette, laissant la fumée envahir ses poumons avec délice en fermant les yeux, la savourant comme il n'avait pas pu savourer Mello. Il l'avait presque finie lorsqu'il sentit un poids s'assoir sur lui et quelqu'un lui prenant le mégot. Il entendit son ami l'écraser et ouvrit les yeux en grognant._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux bordel ? »_

_« Que tu finisses ce que tu as commencé. » _

_..._

Présent.

_Mello... J'ai si mal..._

Matt ne remarqua pas tout de suite sa main qui tenait son sexe, et qui continuait à le branler alors que son ventre était déjà recouvert de sperme. Il ne put retenir un gémissement. Ça faisait beaucoup trop mal. La douleur était devenue insupportable. Tous ces souvenirs. Tous _leurs _souvenirs.

Il attrapa un coin du drap et s'essuya. Il constata ensuite qu'il s'était, encore, brulé, sa cigarette étant tombée de ses lèvres et ayant creusé un profond sillon en se consumant sur son torse. Quand il pensait, non, revivait, la nuit, les moments heureux au temps où ils étaient deux, il ne sentait plus rien. Ni orgasme, ni douleur, ni froid, juste la tristesse. Et cette souffrance, presque physique, qui lui broyait le coeur, l'empêchant de respirer et lui donnant l'impression de se noyer dans sa propre solitude.

_Mello, ça fait trop mal..._

Il passa une main sur son visage, frottant ses joues maculées de larmes, et remonta s'enrouler dans les draps du lit de cette chambre d'hôtel trop propre, qu'il ne méritait pas.

Il ne méritait plus rien. Même la mort aurait été encore trop douce.

Ces crises de tristesse et de jouissance insensible le laissaient toujours épuisé.

Il glissa une main sous son coussin, récupérant le vieux gsm qu'il avait demandé à Roger de lui renvoyer la semaine précédente et qu'il avait oublié dans ses anciennes affaires. Ou qu'il n'avait pas voulu prendre, pensant, à tort, pouvoir oublier son meilleur ami et amant. Il n'était plus sûr.

Faisant défiler les photos, il trouva enfin celles qu'il désirait contempler.

Des photos de Mello, endormi.

S'il savait... Il serait furieux.

Mais Matt n'avait pas pu résister.

C'était comme si... comme s'il avait senti que Mello allait bientôt l'abandonné.

Alors, chaque nuit, pendant plusieurs jours, il l'avait regardé dormir, l'avait photographié en cachette avant que son ami ne quitte effectivement la Wammy's House, laissant son chien, seul, en arrière.

Et maintenant, il laissait son doigt courir sur le petit écran, savourant le sourire paisible de son ancien amant endormi.

_Tellement mal, Mihael..._

Il pleura encore, en silence.

Puis s'endormit, repartant dans ses rêves.

Flashback.

_..._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux bordel ? »_

_« Que tu finisses ce que tu as commencé. » _

_L'aplomb avec lequel Mello lui avait dit ça le désarçonna littéralement et ce fut presque en bégayant qu'il réussit à parler :_

_« Je... j'croyais que tu voulais que j'arrête ! »_

_« Oui. Que tu arrêtes de me faire mal ! Pas de me baiser... »_

_« Ah... Mais tu saignes, je __**vais **__te faire mal ! »_

_« Je sais. Mais j'ai quand même envie de toi, Matt... » lui susurra-t-il en se penchant à son oreille, la lui mordillant._

_« Désape-nous. »_

_Mello se releva et se débarrassa du peu qu'il portait encore avant de s'attaquer aux vêtements de son ami, lui retirant son haut rayé avant de passer à son pantalon, tirant dessus en souriant. Il lui enleva enfin son boxer et partit dans la salle de bain individuelle qui jouxtait sa chambre._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »_

_Mais le blond ne lui répondit pas. Il l'entendit fouiller et faire couler l'eau et le vit revenir avec un gant de toilette humide et un petit flacon. Mello s'agenouilla entre ses jambes et frotta son sexe ensanglanté. Matt ne put s'empêcher de rougir en repensant à la violence dont il avait fait preuve envers son unique ami, mais se refusa à s'excuser. Le blond ne le faisait jamais, de toute façon, alors pourquoi, lui, l'aurait-il fait ?_

_« Et toi ? »_

_« Déjà fait. »_

_« Ah »_

_Mello lui sourit et posa le gant de toilette au sol sans lâcher pour autant le sexe du rouquin. Il darda sa langue entre ses lèvres en lui lançant un regard aguicheur et lécha lentement, de la base jusqu'au sommet, son membre, qui se durcit à nouveau. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, le regard du blond le gênait. Surement à cause de ce qu'il lui avait fait, se dit-il. Matt voulut attraper une de ses mains pour lui lécher les doigts et lui permettre de le préparer, mais Mello secoua la tête sans lâcher sa queue. Le rouquin prit peur, sûr que son ami allait se venger en le prenant à sec, mais son regard tomba sur le flacon et vit que c'était du lubrifiant. Il voulut alors en prendre pour lui en donner, mais le blond secoua à nouveau la tête avant de le sucer plus fort, ses mains tenant ses hanches plaquées contre le lit pour l'empêcher de venir cogner au fond de sa gorge._

_« Mello ! Aaah... Mais qu'est-ce... ah... que tu veux bordel ! »_

_Il recracha son sexe en se redressant, s'essuyant les lèvres d'un revers de main et s'installa sur ses cuisses, faisant frotter son érection contre celle de Matt, ce qui les fit tous deux gémir._

_« J't'ai déjà dit ! Je... veux que tu... Mmmmh... finisse ! »_

_« Mais je vais te faire trop mal ! » s'écria-t-il, à nouveau choqué._

_« Et alors ? Ça te dérange maintenant, peut-être ? Puis on en a déjà discuté, alors ne fais pas ton sale gosse, Matty ! »_

_« Arrêtte de m'appeler comme ça... » fit-il en bougonnant._

_« Matty Matty Matty ! »_

_« Raaaaaah ! Tu m'énerves ! »_

_Et il l'attira à lui en l'attrapant par la nuque, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'entrainant dans un baiser enflammé. Il sentit la main de Mello se saisir de leurs deux sexes et les branler ensemble. Il glissa alors la sienne entre eux pour l'aider, entourant la partie libre de leurs membres de sa main, et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent tandis qu'ils se caressaient d'un même mouvement, gémissant dans la bouche de l'autre sans casser leur baiser, respirant par le nez quand l'air vint à leur manquer. Sentant qu'il allait jouir s'ils continuaient comme ça, Matt le fit s'arrêter et s'éloigna un peu, cessant de l'embrasser. Mello eut à nouveau l'air un peu effrayé alors que ses yeux bleus électriques brillaient à nouveau d'une lueur de désir inextinguible._

_« Matt, sois plus doux avec moi s'il te plait, c'est un peu ma première fois tu sais... »_

_« Pardon ? » _

_Il était complètement abasourdi._

_« Bon, d'accord, ma deuxième fois avec un homme... »_

_L'aveu l'étonnait réellement._

_« Parce qu'il y a eu des femmes aussi ? Ou tu te foutais vraiment de moi, hein, bâtard ? »_

_« Non... J'ai menti pour... ça. Là, en fait, je pensais au gode en disant ça... »_

_Mello rougissait, mais son ami sentait à nouveau la jalousie poindre le bout de ses griffes._

_« Ah ! Ce fameux gode... Je devrais peut-être t'attacher et te le fourrer dans le cul en le mettant au maximum et t'empêcher de jouir avec l'un de ces maudits anneaux que tu as sournoisement commandés dans mon dos comme tu as déjà essayé de me faire ! »_

_« Matt ! Je ne plaisante pas ! »_

_« Moi non plus. »_

_« Tu me fais chier. »_

_« Toi aussi mon chéri. »_

_« Chéri ? T'as de la fièvre Matt ? »_

_« Nan. »_

_Il se mordilla la lèvre en détournant la tête, fixant leurs vêtements au sol, se traitant intérieurement d'idiot. Pourtant, la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour... enfin, baisé, comme disait l'autre... Mello avait dit des choses superbes après l'orgasme. Il ne les avait plus jamais dites après cela, mais Matt avait innocemment cru qu'il le referait. Son ami et nouvel amant à ce moment-là lui avait pratiquement dit qu'il l'aimait ! _

_Il n'aurait jamais du l'interrompre en lui disait qu'il savait... _

_Il n'avait eut de cesse de le regretter tous les jours depuis, mais c'était trop tard. Et Matt n'oserait jamais lui dévoiler ses sentiments, de peur que Mello ne se moque de lui... Il pouvait se montrer si imprévisible ! La bouche du blond le sortit de ses pensées, l'embrassant, et ses hanches se frottèrent contre lui. Puis Mello lui reposa la question d'une toute petite voix innocente :_

_« Tu seras doux, hein Matty ? »_

_« Bien sûr... »_

_Il prit le lubrifiant et en versa généreusement dans la paume de sa main avant d'en étaler consciencieusement sur toute la longueur de sa queue et de donner le flacon à Mello._

_« Fais-le toi, je ne veux pas te faire encore mal... »_

_« D'accord. »_

_Le blond rougissait encore, et il trouvait toujours ça étrange, quoique plaisant, surtout que c'était assez rare. Même si ça avait tendance à se produire plus souvent depuis qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Matt préférait ce terme, il le trouvait plus juste, plus tendre, comme ce qu'il ressentait pour son meilleur ami, même s'il ne le lui avouerait sans doute jamais._

_Il lui embrassa le bout du nez tandis que Mello se préparait, le regard baissé et l'air vraiment gêné. Puis il referma le lubrifiant et le posa sur les draps. Matt le souleva alors délicatement par la taille et le positionna au-dessus de son sexe. Son ami retint sa respiration, ce qui le fit sourire, et se laissa doucement descendre, son visage se crispant. Il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses épaules et, bien qu'il rêvait de le pousser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement à l'intérieur du chaud fourreau qui l'enserrait de plus en plus, il se retint. Il savait combien Mello devait souffrir, pour l'avoir expérimenté de nombreuses fois. Mais il ne s'en était jamais plains. Il aimait la brutalité de son amant, et les moments de tendresse étaient, au final, beaucoup plus nombreux._

_« Matt... » gémit-il._

_« Tu y es presque Mello, ça va aller. »_

_Il ne pouvait que l'encourager, après tout, il voulait lui faire l'amour ! Alors il n'allait surement pas lui dire qu'il n'en était même pas à la moitié, et qu'il n'y avait que son gland qui fut déjà à l'intérieur !_

_« Maaaaatt... »_

_« Encore un tout petit peu Mello ! »_

_La situation l'aurait presque fait rire s'il n'y avait pas eu ces deux grands yeux bleus emplis de larmes plongés dans les siens avec cet air si suppliant. Il le serra dans ses bras en le couvrant de baisers pour essayer de lui faire oublier ce mauvais moment à passer et s'en voulut à nouveau. S'il ne s'était pas montré aussi cruel et brutal, Mello aurait simplement pu se laisser tomber jusqu'à la garde sur son sexe, et n'aurait pratiquement pas eu mal ! _

_Enfin, il sentit les fesses de son amant toucher ses cuisses et ils soupirèrent tous les deux, bien que pas pour les mêmes raisons._

_« Ça va ? »_

_Mello acquiesça en baissant les yeux pour cacher ses larmes, mais Matt le prit par le menton, le forçant gentiment, mais fermement, à le regarder._

_« Tu le sais, hein Mello ? »_

_« Oui... Et toi ? »_

_« Bien sûr ! »_

_Et il l'embrassa à nouveau, luttant contre son envie pressante d'onduler des hanches. Il faillit se dire que Mello était en fait une véritable chochotte avant de réaliser que lui aussi, avec une déchirure à l'anus, aurait pleuré comme une gamine ! Après tout, son amant l'avait déjà fait saigner, mais ne l'avait jamais repris tout de suite après, et lui avait toujours laissé le temps de guérir si ce genre d'accident se produisait, ce qui était assez courant vu la façon dont il se bondissait dessus, comme deux fauves en cages._

_Finalement, il devait vraiment beaucoup tenir à lui pour s'empaler comme ça sur sa queue aussi dure qu'un barreau de chaise ! _

_Ou en avoir très envie... Non, il chassa cette possibilité de son esprit, puisqu'il aurait suffi à Mello de le prendre lui pour combler ce désir-là ! _

_Il en était à ce point de ses réflexions lorsque le blond s'éloigna brusquement de lui, reprenant son souffle en haletant, et il se rendit compte que lui aussi avait commencé à manquer cruellement d'air en l'embrassant._

_« Pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »_

_« Et je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais alors qu'on est en train de baiser Matt ? »_

_« Au fait que tu es vraiment quelqu'un de très courageux. »_

_Son ami éclata de rire en le regardant comme s'il était fou._

_« Mais je ne plaisante pas Mello ! »_

_« Je sais ! C'est bien le pire... Et... c'est juste que tu es tellement... mignon ! »_

_« J't'emmerde ! »_

_« Moi aussi ! »_

_Et Mello se jeta sur ses lèvres, les lui léchant et mordillant tout en commençant à bouger doucement son bassin, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir au rouquin._

_« Ça te plait Matty ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire taquin en se séparant de sa bouche._

_« Beaucoup... Mmmmh... Oublie pas que pour moi, c'est vraiment la première fois comme ça... »_

_« Et là tout de suite alors ? »_

_« Pas... pareil... »_

_Les hanches de Mello qui se soulevaient et se rabaissaient de plus en plus vite sur son sexe le rendaient fou. C'était bien meilleur que lorsqu'il l'avait pratiquement violé sur le sol froid. Il préférait cette douceur, bien que la brutalité soit aussi très agréable. Les bras de son amant enroulé autour de ses épaules, ses baisers dans son cou et ses gémissements dans le creux de son oreille... Oui... Bien meilleur ! _

_Un gémissement plus appuyé de Mello lui fit peur :_

_« J'te fais mal ? »_

_« Oui... aaah... Enfin non... Pas trop... Non ! Continue... »_

_Sa réticence s'envola face à la voix chaude et rauque du blond et il reprit ses hanches, les soulevant avant de les relâcher, le faisant retomber violemment sur son membre._

_« Matt... Encore ! »_

_Il recommença donc encore et encore, le faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Il mordit doucement la jointure de son cou et de son épaule et sentit une des mains de Mello le lâcher pour se glisser entre eux. Il baissa les yeux et la vit se saisir du sexe délaissé et le branler rapidement. Il trouvait ça affreusement excitant et se recula en s'appuyant contre le mur pour mieux voir. Son amant se mit à fixer son regard, appréciant la légère rougeur qui apparaissait sur les joues de Matt tandis qu'il se léchait les lèvres en le regardant faire. Il avait arrêté de soulever son amant et celui-ci finit par grogner, le rappelant à l'ordre. Il sursauta et secoua la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées avant de se lever en le tenant dans ses bras. Il se retourna et l'allongea sur le lit sans quitter la chaleur de son corps._

_« Continue ! »_

Présent.

Matt fut réveillé en sursaut par un craquement dans sa chambre d'hôtel, et se redressa en braquant son 9mm sur l'intrus.

« Near ! Bordel, tu veux crever ou quoi ? »

Il baissa le canon de son arme en avisant l'albinos, debout au pied de son lit dans son pyjama blanc qui lui donnait l'air d'un fantôme dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Le jeune garçon entortillait une mèche de ses cheveux incolore autour de son index, et avait l'air particulièrement songeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Casper ? »

Comme Near ne répondait toujours pas, Matt se redressa en tassant ses coussins pour s'assoir et alluma la lampe de chevet. Il prit ensuite une cigarette dans le paquet sur la table de nuit et l'alluma avec son Zippo, passant distraitement son pouce sur la gravure qui l'ornait. Deux M entrelacés...

_Si douloureux, Mello..._

« Alors putain ? »

« Tu rêvais encore de Mello. »

« Pardon ? »

Deux grands yeux gris se levèrent vers lui, et il crut voir la lèvre inférieure de Near trembler.

« Tu gémissais son prénom en te caressant. »

Matt avisa son érection en entendant le simple constat que faisait son pseudo patron sur l'attitude qu'il avait eue en dormant. Il replia et croisa les jambes sous les draps pour la masquer un peu et tira longuement sur sa cigarette, s'appuyant confortablement contre ses coussins en jaugeant Near.

« Et c'est pour me parler de mes rêves pornos que tu es venu jusque dans ma piaule en pleine nuit ? »

« Non. »

Nouveau silence.

« Near, ou tu t'expliques, ou tu te tires. Mais si tu te grouilles pas c'est moi qui te fous dehors ! »

« Alors que tu es nu ? »

« Mais tu foutais quoi pour savoir que j'suis à poil sous les draps, pervers ? »

« Tu bougeais dans ton sommeil quand je suis arrivé, j'ai dû te couvrir. »

Matt se sentit presque rougir, avant de secouer la tête.

« Ok. Et ? »

« Et rien. »

« T'as pissé au lit ? T'as fait un cauchemar ? »

« Non. Oui. »

L'albinos grimpa alors sur le lit et vint à quatre pattes se coucher près de Matt, se roulant en boule contre son flanc. Le rouquin mis un moment à comprendre qu'il avait répondu à ses questions dans l'ordre, et sans donner de précisions supplémentaires.

« Dégage de mon plumard Near, tu rêves si tu crois que je vais te consoler parce que t'as fait un bad trip tout seul dans ta piaule. »

Pour toute réponse le garçon se glissa sous les draps, se collant à nouveau contre lui, visiblement absolument pas gêné de la nudité de Matt. Celui-ci tira rageusement sur la cigarette en se demandant que faire, n'ayant aucune envie de se lever vu l'érection qui peinait à redescendre et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de dévoiler à ce grand enfant têtu.

« Matt... »

« Ouais ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu aimes Mello ? »

Il ne put retenir un soupir agacé avant de finir sa cigarette en quelques bouffées et de l'écraser rageusement dans le cendrier. Il fit claquer sa langue lorsqu'une petite main se posa sur son ventre, et voulu la chasser. Seulement ses doigts se firent emprisonner par une poigne bien plus solide qu'il n'aurait cru possible venant d'un être à l'air si fragile, et il finit par se résoudre à garder sa main et celle de l'albinos sur son corps.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu aimes Mello, Matt ? »

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça tout à coup bordel Near ? »

« Parce que j'ai fait un drôle de rêve... »

« Et alors ? »

« Il brulait. »

« Qui brulait ? »

« Mello. »

Le peu de poils que Matt possédait sur son corps exceptionnellement glabre se dressèrent et tous ces muscles se tendirent involontairement dans un spasme.

« C'était juste un rêve, Matt. » Le rassura Near, qui avait senti le trouble de son compagnon de chambre pas vraiment consentant.

« Il brulait comment ? »

« Une explosion. Je crois qu'il en était à l'origine. Puis il hurlait. Enfin non. Il voulait, mais le feu l'en empêchait. »

« Il en est mort ? » demanda fébrilement le rouquin, même s'il savait que ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, il avait besoin de savoir.

« Non. Il portait un masque, mais son visage n'a pas été complètement protégé. Il y avait des cadavres au sol, mais il s'est glissé dans un passage qui s'est refermé derrière lui, et il s'est effondré là. »

« Et puis ? »

« Plus rien, il faisait trop sombre sans les flammes pour éclairer. »

« Est-ce qu'il avait l'air de souffrir ? »

« Atrocement. »

« Ah. » Fut tout ce qu'il arriva à dire en frissonnant désagréablement.

« Oui. »

Matt se sentait mal. C'était ridicule. Mais tout ce qui lui était arrivé c'est dernier temps semblaient tendre inexorablement vers une fin horrible, une punition, un châtiment qui le frapperait lui. Et quoi de pire pour Mail Jeevas que de s'en prendre à l'homme qu'il aimait ?

_Pitié !_

_Calme-toi Mail, c'est juste un putain de rêve. Mello va bien, il doit surement être en train de baiser comme un dieu une pauvre merde ramassée quelque part. Mello va __**toujours**__ bien, de toute façon, hein ?_

Il aurait aimé pouvoir sans convaincre, mais le froid qu'il l'avait pris aux premières paroles de Near sur cet horrible songe s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'il tentait de raisonner normalement.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il se rallongea et attira Near contre lui, le serrant fort. Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules, et il ne fit rien pour les retenir.

« C'était juste un rêve, Matt. » Lui souffla l'albinos à l'oreille en passant ses bras autour de sa taille et frottant doucement son dos pour le calmer.

« Je sais, Near... Je sais. »

« Parle-moi de ce que tu as fait avant de rentrer ce soir. Tu avais encore disparu. »

Changement de sujet destiné à le détendre, et qui aurait pu fonctionner s'il n'avait pas encore commis un meurtre plus tôt dans la soirée, que ça ait été accidentel ou non ne changeant rien au fait.

« Je suis juste allé boire quelques verres. »

« Seul ? »

« Ouais. »

« Tu n'as rencontré personne ? »

« Nan. »

« Tu mens toujours aussi mal, Matt. »

« Ta gueule Casper, ma vie privée ne te regarde pas, alors fais pas chier. »

Near leva la tête vers lui, son visage toujours aussi impassible, et embrassa son menton.

« Je ne te hais pas, Matt. » Souffla-t-il en s'éloignant et posant sa joue sur le torse du rouquin.

« Moi si. »

« Je sais. »

Ils ne dirent plus rien, Near laissant tomber sa question pour l'instant, et au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'endormirent tout les deux, leurs pensées obnubilées par la même personne : Mihael Keehl.

Fin du chapitre trois.

Pour ma p'tite Jey qui avait lu une grande partie de ce chapitre en avant-première, ça doit sauter aux yeux. Où est la suite du lemon entre Matt et Mello ? Pourquoi cette première domination s'arrête-t'-elle ainsi ? Et bien tout simplement parce que le chapitre avec le reste, et encore non finit, faisait déjà dans les 9000mots. Le double de tous les autres chapitres, ce qui promettait au final plus de 14 000 rien que pour ceci. Donc, pour ceux que ça intéresserait, je publierais la suite, promis, mais surement en OS parce que je me vois mal caser tout ça dans la suite de la fic... Voilà !

À bientôt, chers lecteurs, j'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours !

Read & Review please !


	4. Behind my dreams

Death Substitution.

Chapitre 4.

Behind my dreams.

Matt n'en revenait pas. Il se sentait si bien ! Cela faisait des mois maintenant qu'une telle sensation de plénitude ne lui avait plus été accordée.

« Mello... »

Le visage enfoui dans le cou si doux de son amant, il frotta le bout de son nez contre sa peau. Il ne voulait pas encore ouvrir les yeux. Les matins où ils se réveillaient ensemble étaient sacrés. Il attira son ami par la taille, se hissant, sans quitter le creux accueillant, sur le corps tendre à côté de lui, et ses mains glissèrent sous le tissu qui lui barrait la route vers ce torse qui le faisait presque saliver à l'avance. Ses pouces jouèrent avec les tétons qui se dressèrent tandis que ses doigts pétrissaient doucement les côtes. Mello avait-il maigri ? C'était étrange, ils mangeaient bien à la Wammy's, même s'ils étaient tous les deux fort minces de nature.

Il réussit enfin à se glisser entre les cuisses de son amant qui semblait lui résister un peu.

« Mello... J'ai envie de toi... »

Un couinement inhabituel lui répondit, et il se mit à rire avant de dévorer la peau offerte. Il remonta ensuite en suivant la courbe de la mâchoire, évita les joues et la bouche en passant par le menton, pour s'attaquer au lobe de l'oreille de l'autre côté. Le corps sous lui se cambra, et il en profita pour frotter son sexe tendu contre l'entrejambe déjà dur de son amant. Il était nu, mais pas Mello, et ce fait l'agaça au plus haut point.

« Déshabille-toi Mel... Je peux pas te faire l'amour sinon ! »

Étrangement, le blond ne le reprit pas sur le terme, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Remarquant que les mains du blond étaient toujours posées bien à plat sur le matelas au lieu de parcourir son dos et ses fesses, il grogna.

Matt n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qui lui prenait, mais le peu de réactivité de son amant commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Touche-moi... »

Toujours pas de réaction. Il prit alors violemment possession des lèvres de l'insoumis, forçant l'entrée de sa bouche en se râpant la langue contre ses dents, et arracha le tissu qui le dérangeait, craquant le vêtement sans se soucier des tentatives que les mains faisaient enfin pour essayer de l'arrêter. Il descendit ensuite rapidement l'élastique du pantalon de pyjama, dévoilant un sexe qu'il sentit frotter contre son ventre.

L'odeur n'était pas la même. Mais tant pis, c'était le matin, il ne pouvait pas demander à Mello de sentir le chocolat noir, et cette odeur poivrée en même temps que sucré qu'exhalait naturellement sa peau, en permanence !

« Écarte plus les jambes... »

Lesdites jambes se resserrent, et il dut taper dans les cuisses avec ses genoux pour ne pas se faire éjecter.

« Fais pas chier, j'ai pas envie de me battre dès le matin... J'sais que t'en as envie en plus, tu bandes tellement fort... Non, mais sens-moi cette queue... P'tit pervers... »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il attrapa le sexe qui roulait contre ses abdominaux, et le branla lentement, faisant gémir son propriétaire.

« Matt... Arrête ça... »

« Hein ? »

_C'est quoi cette voix bordel ?_

Il se redressa en sursaut, ouvrant enfin les yeux, pour découvrir Near, complètement débraillé et les joues rouges, le sexe raide et l'air affreusement gêné, coincé sous lui, ce qui le fit bondir en arrière. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais rien de cohérent ne parvint à en sortir. Alors il resta là, à genoux, les fesses sur les talons, à regarder ce spectacle somme tout plus qu'excitant.

Sa pauvre victime avait remonté un bras sur le haut de son visage, cachant ses yeux, et sa main libre était à nouveau posée à plat sur le lit. Il n'esquissait aucun geste pour cacher son anatomie plus qu'éveillée, et semblait mortifié. Matt aussi.

_Oh merde..._

« Oh merde... » se sentit-il obligé de répéter à voix haute.

Il n'avait jamais fantasmé sur Near, mais là... Comme ça... Il se serait bien glissé entre les petites fesses qu'il arrivait à voir grâce aux jambes repliées du jeune garçon, et avait une folle envie de glisser sa langue sur les lèvres que deux minuscules dents blanches martyrisaient.

« Pardon Near je... »

« Tu rêvais, je sais. »

La voix tremblait, mais le ton ressemblait étrangement à celui d'un reproche dirigé sur son rêve plutôt que sur ses mains baladeuses et son corps qu'il n'avait su contrôler.

« Tu... tu veux que je continue quand même ? »

Il se serait baffé, mais en même temps il en avait tellement envie...

« Ne me touche _surtout_ pas Matt. »

_Faudrait savoir Casper... Oh bordel, rhabille-toi ou je te viole ! Mais merde Near !_

Il ne dit rien pourtant, se contentant de contempler ce corps si blanc. Peut-être même plus que les draps. Sa main trouva tout naturellement le chemin jusqu'à son sexe, et il se caressa, dévorant l'albinos des yeux. Après tout, il restait là, nu, alors pourquoi se gêner ? D'ailleurs si la situation le dérangeait vraiment, il se serait déjà couvert, non ?

Fort de ses nouvelles convictions, il se branla plus rapidement, ne retenant pas ses gémissements alors que de sa main libre il soulevait ses bourses une à une avant de glisser son pouce en dessous, pressant légèrement cette zone si sensible. Near jeta un coup d'oeil en relevant le bras, et le rabaissa bien vite.

« Matt... »

« Deux minutes, s'il te plait... »

_Bordel... Est-ce que je viens de demander à Near de me laisser deux minutes pour me branler sur lui ? Nan... Je rêve. Oui, voilà, c'est juste un drôle de rêve parce que ce con est venu se coucher contre moi alors que j'étais à poil. Ouais. Donc, si c'est un rêve, je pourrais peut-être..._

Il avança la main qui s'occupait de ses bourses jusqu'à toucher le mollet diaphane, le caressant doucement de bas en haut, admirant sa blancheur et l'absence de toute pilosité qui renforçait encore son apparence juvénile.

« J'ai dit : Ne me touche pas ! »

Matt recula sa main, et sentit son excitation disparaitre. Il lâcha son sexe en soupirant, et se laissa retomber à côté de Near. Le sexe de l'albinos était toujours dressé, et semblait se moquer de lui et de ses problèmes d'érection. Encore un peu et il se sentirait carrément impuissant.

« Rhabille-toi Near. »

« T'as fini ? »

« Nan. Les gosses ont toujours eu du mal à me faire jouir. »

« Si tu le dis... »

Near remonta rapidement son pyjama et tenta de refermer les pans de la chemise que Matt avait déchirée en le prenant pour Mello, et se tourna vers lui, glissant une main sous sa joue, et le fixant de ses grands yeux gris. Le rouquin alluma une cigarette avant de prendre la même position, et il se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant que le plus âgé fumait à son aise, essayant d'effacer cet étrange moment de sa tête. Il finit par se laisser rouler sur le dos, agacé par ce visage redevenu inexpressif malgré le rose qui s'attardait sur les joues d'albâtre.

oOo

_Matt ne se souvenait pas s'être rendormi, pourtant, en ouvrant les yeux, il dût se rendre à l'évidence. La baie vitrée donnait sur le noir de la nuit mouchetée d'étoiles, et Near n'était plus à ses côtés dans le grand lit de sa chambre d'hôtel. Il voulut se redresser, mais n'y arriva pas. Ses membres étaient lourds, et sa tête, étrangement vide. Il resta donc allongé sur le dos, fixant le ciel, et essayant de réfléchir. Pourquoi l'albinos l'avait-il laissé dormir toute la journée ? Était-ce à cause de ce qui s'était passé au matin ?_

_Il soupira, mais manqua s'étrangler en apercevant une ombre se découper sur la noirceur nocturne. Un éclat doré lui fit écarquiller les yeux, et il n'osa plus respirer. Il aurait aimé parler, se lever, s'approcher pour s'assurer de cette vision qui le terrifiait autant qu'elle l'excitait. _

_Un rire s'éleva, lui faisant baisser les yeux, et il constata qu'il était toujours nu, rougissant en voyant son sexe se dresser à la seule idée de la proximité de l'apparition. _

_Sa respiration s'accéléra en voyant l'ombre approcher, mais son visage restait caché derrière de longues mèches blondes. La peau d'une épaule lui fut dévoilée lorsqu'une main blanche sortit quelque chose d'argenté de la poche du vêtement tout aussi sombre que le reste de celui qui ne pouvait être Mello. C'était impossible._

_L'épiderme était noirci, racorni et semblait carboniser, le faisant hoqueter de stupeur._

_Une étincelle, et une flamme éclaira un instant une face ravagée, souriante et terrifiante._

_Le briquet aux deux M entrelacé décrivit un arc de cercle en quittant la paume blafarde et atterrit sur le lit, le faisant s'embraser._

_« Les vilains garçons doivent être punis, Mail... »_

_Il voulut crier, se relever, mais rien ne se produisit, et une langue de feu brulante vint lécher ses pieds, remontant le long de ses mollets pour caresser son entrejambe._

_Il se prit à sourire sans savoir pourquoi, mais son expression se figea. L'ombre avait disparue, et il restait seul sur son lit qui se consumait. _

_Étrangement, il n'eut pas mal tout de suite. La disparition de la chose brulée le meurtrissait bien plus que sa peau qu'il sentait fondre, telle la cire d'une bougie. _

_Finalement, alors que les flammes s'attaquaient à son visage, il parvint à lever un bras, regardant sa main qui lui semblait étrangement inconnue. Elle ne fondait pas comme il l'avait cru, mais devenait dure, prenant une teinte crayeuse et grisâtre alors qu'elle semblait prête à partir en poussière._

_C'est alors que la douleur l'atteignit, faisant se cambrer son corps en hurlant. _

_Il tenta de se redresser, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras qui se brisèrent sous son poids. _

_Acceptant enfin l'inévitable après s'être débattu en vain dans les langues de feu, il se laissa aller dans cette gangue de souffrance, laissant la brulure atteindre ses poumons et fermant les yeux._

_Les larmes s'évaporaient avant même d'avoir quittées ses yeux, et son corps se désagrégea, lui donnant l'impression d'un millier d'aiguilles le transperçant avant que toute douleur ne le quitte._

_Il se sentait bien tout à coup. Vraiment. _

_Jusqu'à voir un petit garçon, assit, seul dans une pièce vide, et qui sanglotait doucement. Il ne distinguait rien qui puisse le renseigner sur qui cet enfant pouvait bien être, mais se sentit incroyablement mal. Pourquoi lui aurait-il eu le droit de sombrer dans l'oubli et le néant après avoir causé tant de souffrance ?_

_Il cria, ne sachant comment se retenir, sentant une poigne d'acier lui enserrer les bras, le tirant en arrière, mais rien n'y fit, et il se sentit partir pour une vie dont il ne voulait pas._

_._

_._

_._

« Matt ! Matt réveille-toi ! »

Ses yeux s'ouvrir brutalement, une lumière crue les faisant papillonner un instant avant qu'il n'arrive à les fixer sur le visage qui le surplombait. Repoussant Near d'un mouvement rageur, il se redressa, passant une main sur son visage couvert de sueur. Le jeune garçon le regarda, les orbes grises lui semblant étrangement disproportionnés dans ce visage enfantin, et il ne put s'empêcher de s'en prendre à lui.

« Putain Near, toi et ton rêve à la con vous faites vraiment chier ! Dégage ! »

L'albinos le fixa un instant sans comprendre, puis prit un air attristé.

« Je suis désolé Matt... Tu rêvais encore de Mello ? »

« Non ! Enfin, si... peut-être... J'en sais rien bordel ! En quoi ça te regarde d'abord ? »

« En rien, tu as raison... », souffla-t-il.

Matt ne remarqua qu'à ce moment-là le mégot que Near tenait, et baissa les yeux sur son torse.

Une nouvelle brulure allongée le barrait, et il soupira en prenant la fin de cigarette d'entre les doigts du garçon avant de la jeter dans le cendrier.

« Merci, Near. »

« De rien... Tu rêvais de quoi ? Ça avait l'air douloureux... »

Le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en regardant lentement ses mains, vérifiant qu'elles étaient intactes.

« J'peux te dire que bruler, ça fait foutrement mal, Casper. »

« Ah. Je ne sais pas si un rêve peut être comparable à la véritable douleur de... »

« Near, ta gueule. » L'interrompit-il.

« Oui. Pardon. »

Matt s'enroula dans le drap avant de se lever, allant chercher des vêtements propres dans l'armoire murale qui longeait un des murs de sa chambre, avant de se retourner vers l'albinos.

« Douche ? » demanda-t-il avec un signe de tête vers la salle de bain.

Near prit un air contrit en se levant, inspirant profondément pour se donner visiblement le temps de réfléchir. Il semblait hésiter, une expression d'intense concentration passant sur son visage, puis soupira.

« Oui... Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée de la prendre ensemble... »

« Comme tu veux. » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et sourit en entendant Near faire quelques pas pour le suivre avant de s'arrêter. Il décida de laisser la porte entrouverte, et se jeta sous le jet brulant, nettoyant la sueur en même temps que les souvenirs de cet étrange rêve. Relevant la tête, il sentit avec délice l'eau couler sur son visage et frissonna lorsqu'un courant d'air glacé frôla son corps. Un torse tout aussi froid se colla à son dos, et deux petites mains se nouèrent sur son ventre, lui arrachant un nouveau sourire.

Il se retourna lentement et baissa le regard sur le jeune albinos, lui trouvant des airs de chaton trempé avec ses cheveux collés au visage et ses grands yeux gris perles qui le lui mangeaient. Near lui rendit son sourire, et se pelotonna contre lui en le serrant.

Matt resta perplexe devant un si grand besoin d'affection, et posa finalement ses mains sur les reins du jeune garçon, le gardant contre lui sans rien de plus.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que le rouquin ne l'attire au sol, le faisant s'assoir entre ses jambes croisées. Il attrapa le shampoing et se fit un devoir de le laver avec le plus de délicatesse possible, se montrant doux et essayant de lui donner la tendresse qu'il avait l'air d'attendre.

Lorsqu'il passa à son corps, constatant qu'il n'avait pas de gant de toilette sous la main, il s'excusa avant de le frotter du bout des doigts, presque timidement. Mais les soupirs d'aise que l'albinos laissait échapper sans quitter son visage des yeux l'enhardirent. Il le fit se relever et massa longuement son dos, ses fesses et ses jambes, essayant de ne pas penser à lui comme à un amant potentiel. Mais quand, après s'être lui aussi relevé, des lèvres se refermèrent sur un de ses tétons, il sentit toute sa détermination vaciller.

« Near... ne fait pas ça... »

Une main glissa le long de ses abdominaux rendus glissant par le savon, et se referma sur son sexe.

« Near, arrête... »

L'albinos le fixait toujours, le regard inflexible, alors que les doigts fins se mirent à pétrir le membre qu'il ne pouvait empêcher de raidir.

« Near, arrête ça bordel... »

Évidemment, sa voix rauque et basse ne semblait pas convaincre le jeune garçon qu'il fallait _réellement _qu'il cesse de le masturber.

Matt ferma les yeux, prenant appui contre le mur de carrelage encore froid derrière lui, et attira Near à lui, seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour l'empêcher de continuer sa douce caresse.

_Mauvaise idée !_ hurla une voix dans sa tête alors qu'il sentait l'érection de son vis-à-vis contre sa cuisse.

Mais au moins ne pouvait-il plus le branler, ce qui, bien que fort agréable, valait mieux pour la santé mentale du rouquin.

« Matt... » appela une toute petite voix alors qu'ils ne s'étaient toujours pas quittés des yeux.

« Oui Near ? »

« Fais-moi ce que Mello te faisait. »

Le coup partit sans qu'il y pense et l'albinos s'affala dans un coin de la douche.

Matt enrageait. Non. Fulminait.

De quel droit Near lui demandait ça ? Il n'était pas un Mello remplaçant !

Se rendant compte de l'ironie de la situation, il se mit à rire en se laissant glisser jusqu'au pied du mur, puis se mit à pleurer.

« Matt... »

« Pourquoi Near ? Pourquoi tu me demandes un truc pareil ? » hurla-t-il en relevant la tête.

« Parce qu'il me manque ? »

Matt manqua s'étrangler avant de lui bondir dessus, appuyant ses genoux sur son torse en s'y laissant aller de tout son poids.

« Parce que tu veux me faire croire que Mello te touchait comme ça peut-être, p'tite merde ? »

La bouche de l'albinos s'ouvrit pour répondre, mais un sifflement rauque fut tout ce qui en sortit. Il essaya de griffer son assaillant, ce qui fit rire le rouquin. Celui-ci finit par le libérer en le voyant passer du blanc au mauve, et se rassit simplement en face de lui.

Near se massa les côtes en se redressant et lui lança un regard mauvais, faisant ricaner à nouveau Matt.

« Alors ? Dis-moi donc comment Mello te touchait ! »

Le rouge monta aux joues crayeuses, et les yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

« Tu sais très bien comment il me touchait, Matt... » murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

« Non, je ne sais pas. Et ça m'intéresse énormément ! Allez, vas-y, je t'écoute ! »

Son ton était mauvais, et il se sentait bouillir. Serait-il passé à côté de quelque chose d'aussi improbable à la Wammy's ? Il espérait que non, mais se sentait déjà trahi.

« Tu le sais très bien parce que tu étais là Matt ! »

Le petit cri de souris le fit rire.

« Tu veux dire quand il te maltraitait ? C'est de ça que tu parles Near ? »

La mine déconfite de l'albinos le soulagea, et son rire s'enfla démesurément. Il avait toujours craint que l'intérêt de Mello pour Near ne finisse par se muer en désir, et était toujours persuadé que si c'est deux là se revoyait cela deviendrait inévitable, mais là... Il se sentait stupide. Il l'aurait vu, si leur façon de se comporter entre eux avait changé.

L'eau coulait toujours dans son dos, et commençait à l'agacer alors qu'il se calmait doucement. Il tendit la main pour couper le robinet. Un reniflement lui fit tourner la tête, et le visage défait de Near alors qu'il sanglotait en se tenant les genoux contre le torse le fit culpabiliser.

« Allez, viens. » Chuchota-t-il en ouvrant les bras.

La rapidité avec laquelle le garçon se précipita contre lui le fit sourire, et il le berça lentement. Lorsque les pleurs se calmèrent, il lui releva doucement le menton.

« Pourquoi tu veux que je te touche comme ça Near ? C'est à cause de ce que j'ai fait là tantôt ? »

Un hochement de tête timide lui répondit.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. »

« Si ! »

L'exclamation lui décrocha la mâchoire.

« Enfin, non... » se reprit l'albinos. « J'aurais juste préféré que ce ne soit pas parce que tu me prenais pour lui que tu me caressais comme ça... »

Reprenant ses esprits, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Alors pourquoi tu voulais que je te touche comme il me touchait ? »

« Je... je pensais que peut-être ce serait plus facile pour toi, de penser à lui... »

« Non, mais je rêve ! Tu veux quoi ? Que je te dépucelle peut-être ? »

Near secoua vivement la tête.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Juste... que tu sois gentil avec moi... »

« Near... C'est pas de la gentillesse ça... T'y connais vraiment rien en relation humaine, hein? »

« Non... rien du tout... » souffla-t-il en rougissant.

« On fait pas ça pour être gentil, Near, on fait ça parce qu'on en a envie. Parce qu'on désire l'autre... »

« Désir ? »

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'as quel âge bordel ? »

L'albinos se referma comme une huitre en se recroquevillant et Matt soupira. Comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer à cet asocial naïf ce qu'était que le désir physique ?

« Near, est-ce que tu désires Mello ? »

Devant l'expression surprise de l'albinos, il souffla encore avant de se reprendre :

« Est-ce que tu as envie qu'il te touche ? »

« Non ! Il me faisait toujours mal ! Ou se moquait de moi ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un air choqué.

« Ok ok... Et moi ? Tu as envie que je te touche ? »

Devant le regard qui se détourna et les joues devenues rouge pivoine, Matt se sentit défaillir.

_Et merde... Pourquoi ça doit m'arriver à moi ce genre de trucs bordel ? J'ai pas assez de problèmes à régler ?_

Mais un dernier espoir subsistait.

« Depuis quand ? »

« Ce... ce matin... »

« Juste ce matin ? »

« Hun hun... »

Cette fois-ci le soupir que poussa Matt fut un de soulagement.

« T'inquiètes alors, ça va passer. C'est juste parce que... je me suis mal comporté. C'est rien Near ! »

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça... Pitié... Pas ces yeux-là..._

« Mais Matt... »

_Non, pas de, mais... Pitié pas un mais... Je hais les mais ! Oh oui, je les hais..._

« Mais rien du tout ! Ça suffit maintenant Near, je vais pas te prendre parce que tes hormones se sont un peu enflammées ! Si je t'avais pas touché, t'y aurais même jamais pensé ! »

« Mais... »

« Raaah bordel Near ! Y a pas de mais ! Clair ? »

« Mais Matt je suis tout dur ! »

_*Gloups* _fut le seul bruit qui parvint aux oreilles du rouquin après cet aveu. Le silence lui parut assourdissant alors qu'une petite main entrainait la sienne vers le sexe tendu.

« Effectivement... » finit-il par souffler en reculant sa main comme s'il s'était brulé.

« Et tu n'as rien fait pour... alors... »

« Alors rien ! »

Il essaya de le repousser avant que la situation ne dégénère, et surtout que Near ne sente son propre sexe qui se raidissait doucement. Malheureusement pour lui, l'albinos était extrêmement têtu, et ne se laissa éloigner que pour mieux se retourner et se plaquer, à genoux, contre lui.

« Near, je t'en supplie, arrête... » finit par geindre Matt tandis que le jeune garçon se frottait contre lui, son membre lui donnait l'impression de lui écorcher la peau du ventre tellement il le chauffait.

« Near, si tu n'arrêtes pas ça tout de suite, je te viole... »

« Oh oui... Viole-moi Matt... »

_Comment un gosse aussi froid peut-il avoir une voix aussi chaude bordel de merde ? Putain. Putain. Putain !_

« Near, s'il te plait... »

« Oui Matt ? » lui chuchota cette voix chaude et devenue étrangement basse contre son oreille, lui arrachant un long frisson.

Matt ne put retenir ses mains plus longtemps et empoigna les fesses rondes et fermes de l'albinos pour le plaquer au sol, se frottant à son tour contre lui.

« Je te hais... Vraiment Near... »

Il colla rapidement ses lèvres dans le cou offert, et dès qu'il sentit le corps sous lui se détendre et relâcher sa prise, il sauta sur ses pieds et s'enfuit en courant de la salle de bain, sautant dans d'autres vêtements que ceux qu'il avait pris plus tôt et qui était désormais hors d'atteinte puisque dans la même pièce que l'espèce de démon qu'était devenu Near, sans prendre la peine de se sécher et claqua la porte de sa chambre avant même que l'autre n'ait pu réagir.

_Sauvé..._

oOo

Lorsque, quinze minutes plus tard, il revint dans sa chambre, bien décidé à exaucer le souhait de Near suite à un long débat intérieur, l'albinos et son pyjama blanc avaient disparu.

Il s'en sentit aussi déçu que soulagé, et se laissa tomber sur le lit, soupirant pour la centième fois de la journée en s'allumant une cigarette.

Son gsm vibra sur sa table de chevet, et il l'attrapa vivement, souriant bêtement en constatant que le sale gosse avait repris son attitude de patron pour lui signaler qu'il était plus que temps qu'il vienne bosser.

Fin du chapitre quatre.

Oui, Near est complètement OOC. Vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard. Enfin, je pense... On verra !

Review ?


	5. Pain, without Love

Death Substitution 

Chapitre cinq.

Pain, without Love.

« Mello... Ah ! »

Les halètements du jeune garçon roux entrecoupé de cris commençaient à lui faire perdre pied. Il savait qu'il y allait trop fort, que ses doigts ne devraient pas serrer ses hanches ainsi, que les marques de coups sur son dos n'auraient pas dû y être, mais il ne se contrôlait plus.

« AH ! Mello ! »

Il finit par se coller au corps tremblant et couvert de sueur qu'il maltraitait depuis plus d'une heure, mordillant la nuque avant de coller sa bouche contre l'oreille à sa portée.

« Tu aimes ce que je te fais, Sebastien ? »

« Mmmh... Ah ! Oui ! Oui j'aime ! »

Il se redressa, attirant à lui les fesses de son inutile coursier en les faisant claquer contre son bas ventre.

« Tu dis ça juste pour me faire plaisir... »

« Non ! Non Mello j'te jure ! »

La panique dans la voix devenue aiguë le fit rire et il glissa deux doigts dans le collier en cuir, tirant doucement jusqu'à entendre la respiration de son amant devenir rauque et pénible.

« À quel point tu aimes ça, Sebastien ? »

Comme la réponse ne venait pas, il arrêta de s'enfoncer entre les fesses offertes et remontées au plus haut, et attrapa une poignée de cheveux flamboyant pour voir les yeux verts et la lueur de peur qui apparaissait en eux.

« Alors ? »

« Plus... plus que... argh... »

« Tu m'agaces. »

Il le repoussa et se releva, quittant la chaleur de ce corps ennuyeux. Les pleurs qui en résultèrent l'énervèrent encore plus, et il lui retourna un coup de pied dans l'estomac, le faisant rouler en bas du bureau où il l'avait fait se mettre à quatre pattes. Il se laissa ensuite tomber souplement à sa suite, et s'accroupit près de son jouet.

« Regarde-moi. »

Un regard empli de larmes se leva lentement vers lui, et les tremblements de la lèvre inférieure le firent soupirer.

« Pourquoi aimes-tu ça Sebastien ? »

« Je... je suis désolé... »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande ! » gronda-t-il en attrapant l'anneau qui pendait au collier.

« Parce que... c'est tout ce que tu me donnes... »

La réponse le prit de court.

« Tout ce que je te donne ? »

« Oui. Tu... tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu l'aimes, lui ! »

La tristesse de cette affirmation le fit vaciller, et il se laissa tomber contre son bureau, lâchant Sebastien.

« Viens ici, je vais te détacher. » Finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment.

Le jeune homme s'approcha difficilement, et tendit ses poignets. Il les détacha brutalement, et passa à ses jambes, retirant la barre d'écartement qui l'empêchait de les fermer, dans l'éventualité où il l'aurait voulu. Ce qui était hautement improbable. Dès que ses mouvements furent libres de toutes entraves, Sebastien voulut se saisir du sexe de son maître, mais une gifle sèche sur les doigts qui avaient voulu s'en saisir l'en dissuada.

« Mais... Mello... »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, agacé.

« Tu n'as pas joui... », souffla le rouquin en baissant la tête.

« Comme si ça changeait quelque chose ! »

« Mello ! Ne dis pas ça ! »

Le jeune homme tendit une main, timidement, vers le visage fermé de son jeune patron, et lui caressa la joue alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Le blond se laissa faire un instant avant d'enfermer les doigts devenus trop hardis dans sa propre main. Devant l'air blessé de son amant, il les embrassa rapidement en lui souriant tristement, puis l'envoya se laver malgré le début de protestation qu'il interrompit d'un regard.

Sebastien n'aimait pas quand il n'arrivait pas à contenter celui qui l'avait sauvé. Cela lui laissait toujours un gout d'inachevé, et le faisait se sentir indigne de la bonté du mafieux qui l'avait recueilli et qui prenait soin de lui comme un grand frère.

Enfin, presque.

Les grands frères ne réclament pas une soumission totale et sans retour.

Ils ne prennent pas non plus leurs cadets en les faisant hurler.

Mais le jeune homme s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait ça. Quand c'était ce garçon-là qui posait ses mains sur lui, que ce soit pour le faire souffrir ou lui donner du plaisir, plus rien n'importait.

Plus rien mis à part l'expression de son visage quand il arrivait enfin à lui arracher un tressaillement, un frisson, n'importe quoi qui prouve qu'il avait jouit, et apprécié cela.

Mais plus le temps passait, et plus cela devenait rare. Le blond avait beau user de nouvelles techniques, se montrer plus doux, plus rude, plus sauvage, plus tendre, rien n'y faisait. Au fur et à mesure, Sebastien sentait bien qu'il ne suffisait plus. Il doutait même de n'avoir jamais suffi à quelqu'un comme lui. Et ce constat le désolait.

L'autre le faisait souffrir, il le savait. Il l'entendait pleurer, la nuit.

Mais c'était cet autre qui le comblerait.

Et quand il avait le malheur d'essayer de le consoler...

Sebastien frissonna sous l'eau chaude, serrant ses bras autour de lui dans un geste défensif qui ne changeait rien au fait.

Mello lui échappait. Et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire.

.

.

.

Mello passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds devenus fort longs. Ceux-ci commençaient à l'agacer, mais son coiffeur attitré était...était ailleurs. Sebastien aussi, à sa manière, et c'était encore plus énervant. Le gamin devenait pire qu'un chiot, le collant et essayant de le consoler à la moindre occasion. Mais Mello n'a **pas** besoin d'être consolé ! Il a besoin d'éjaculer, nuance.

Ne pas jouir quand il le voulait allait finir par le rendre fou.

Relaçant son pantalon, il alla jusqu'à la porte et voulu la déverrouiller. Découvrant qu'elle l'était déjà, il se mit à rire. Un rire froid, qui n'avait plus rien du ricanement supérieur, mais souvent joyeux, de la Wammy's House. Il prit le temps de remonter la fermeture éclair de son haut en cuir avant d'ouvrir et d'appeler Jeff, qui avait visiblement monté la garde depuis qu'il était venu annoncer l'arrivée d'un nouveau rapport.

Il lui fit signe d'entrer, et alla se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil préféré, allumant une cigarette.

« Mello... Tu sais, le chocolat c'est... »

« Moins mauvais pour la santé, je sais Jeff. Alors, ce truc qui ne pouvait pas attendre, qu'est-ce donc ? »

La façon dont son homme de main déglutit en détournant la tête lui fit écraser le tube de tabac entre ses doigts. Il se releva d'un bond et le gifla de toutes ses forces, n'obtenant pas même un tressaillement de l'armoire à glace devant lui.

« Bordel Jeff, une surveillance, ce n'est pas boire des coups pendant qu'il baise le premier type venu ! Vous avez quoi dans la tête ? »

« Mais Mello... »

« Commence pas bordel ! Putain de bâtard roux... Je vais le... et le... Raaaah ! »

Il s'en prit à la première chose face à lui, le dossier que Jeff tenait, l'ouvrant et en déchirant les pages comme un enfant l'auraient fait d'un mauvais bulletin.

L'homme de main le regarda sans rien faire, lui laissant le temps de se calmer.

Quand il eut fini, photos et rapports rendus à l'état de confetti, Jeff sortit le deuxième qu'il avait soigneusement caché sous sa chemise.

« Tiens Mello. »

« Et ça, c'était quoi ? »

« Comptabilité et photo du dernier non-paiement. »

Le blond rit. De bond coeur cette fois, en se laissant glisser jusqu'au carrelage en damier.

« Tu commences à me connaitre trop bien, Jeff. C'est mauvais ça, tu le sais ? »

« Ouais. Mais j'suis toujours en vie, hein ? »

L'énorme masse de l'homme de main s'agenouilla face à son jeune patron en lui souriant, espérant sottement que celui-ci oublierait que ce nouvel accident ne serait jamais arrivé si ses hommes avaient mieux surveillé leur cible. Peine perdue.

« Vas-y, dis-moi tout. »

La voix douce et sucrée employée fit frissonner Jeff qui se recula lentement. Lorsqu'il fut à une distance qu'il jugea raisonnable pour sa propre sécurité, puisque Mello ne semblait pas avoir son 9mm à portée de main, il inspira profondément.

« Il l'a rencontré dans un bar, quartier gay de Londres. Ils ont... fait connaissance et... »

« Fais connaissance comment ? » l'interrompit le blond qui ne quittait pas ses mains des yeux, enserrant toujours l'enveloppe brune contenant les preuves accablantes contre son meilleur ami.

« On a que les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance du bar, pas moyen de prendre de bonnes photos ou d'enregistrer leur conversation dans un endroit pareil. »

Mello ouvrit l'enveloppe, faisant tomber le DVD et le mis dans l'ordinateur portable se trouvant sur la table basse. Inspirant et expirant calmement pendant que celui-ci chargeait, il se rassit dans son fauteuil de cuir, prenant la machine sur les genoux.

Zappant les premières minutes de l'enregistrement, il finit par appuyer sur play, inspirant une dernière fois.

Au début, il fut presque soulagé de ne pas apercevoir les rayures caractéristiques de son ami, jusqu'à ce qu'un couple attire son attention. Un blond habillé de noir dévorait le cou d'une personne qu'il ne distinguait pas bien, en étant assis sur ses genoux. Lorsque le jeune entreprenant se fit brutalement repousser et cogna la table derrière lui après s'être fait mordre la gorge, Mello ricana. Mais l'autre ne pouvait pas être Matt. Matt ne portait pas de t-shirt noir. Non. Mais les lunettes orange ?

Il zooma lentement, jusqu'à pouvoir reconnaitre le sourire en coin et l'air amusé malgré la mauvaise qualité de l'enregistrement. C'était bien lui.

Jeff recula doucement, inquiet de ce qui pourrait suivre. C'était autre chose que de s'imaginer simplement la scène.

La voir risquait de créer une réaction dont il ne voulait absolument pas être le témoin.

Finalement, l'autre blond entraina _son_ Matt en dehors de l'établissement, et il grogna de déception. Redressant la tête vers l'homme de main, il écarquilla les yeux. Celui-ci semblait sur le point de prendre la fuite.

« C'est bon Jeff, tout va très très bien. Tu vois ? Je suis _parfaitement_ calme. »

Sa voix le semblait, en effet, et c'est avec des gestes lent et posé qu'il remit le portable sur la table basse. D'un mouvement agacé, il ramena ses cheveux en arrière et tendit la main. Chocolat ou cigarette ? Il opta pour le chocolat, ça le détendait un peu plus que ces doses de nicotines de toute façon.

Il reprit le dossier, qu'il posa bien à plat sur ses genoux non croisés, et invita Jeff d'un signe à s'assoir en face de lui. L'homme de main jugea la distance correcte pour un retrait rapide vers la porte en cas d'urgence, et prit place sur le siège désigné.

« D'habitude, mon cher Jeff, tu es le premier à me dire tout ce que Matt a pu faire comme nouvelles conneries. Tu ne me laisses souvent même pas le temps d'ouvrir le premier rapport. Alors la question est : Pourquoi pas cette fois-ci ? Est-ce juste parce que tes hommes ont foiré ? Matt n'avait même pas l'air de les avoir remarqués, pourtant ils étaient plus que voyant. Franchement, envoyé de pur macho dans un bar gay... Mais soit. Dis-moi Jeff... Qu'est-ce qui te crispe comme ça ? On dirait que je t'ai enfoncé un balai dans l'cul. »

« Heu... Ça en fait des questions ça Mello... »

Le blond soupira, se pinçant l'arête du nez avec un air profondément ennuyé.

« Ne joue pas les cons, Jeff. Ma patience... »

« ...a des limites, oui oui, je sais Mello... »

« Alors ? »

« Bein le coup classique... Ils sont partis à l'hôtel, ont pris une chambre, sont monté puis... »

« Puis quoi Jeff ? Bordel tes couilles vont servir de heurtoir au QG si tu continues à me faire chier ! »

« Oui bein les gars ne pouvaient pas deviner où ils iraient, donc pas de caméra ni de micro et... »

« Jeff ! L'essentiel ! Il l'a baisé, ça, on s'en doute ! Mais après ? »

« Bein il l'a tué... »

« Mais ça aussi je m'en doute sombre crétin, tu l'aurais déjà dis s'il avait été bien sage ! Jeff... tu m'épuises... »

Mello se laissa aller en arrière, regardant le plafond en broyant sa tablette de chocolat méthodiquement.

« Dis-moi au moins que tes putain de gars ont pu se débarrasser du corps et des traces. Enfin, le truc habituel Jeff quoi ! »

« Bein non... »

« Non ? Comment ça non ? »

« Le réceptionniste connaissait le môme, et est monté juste après que ton pote soit parti... »

« Et donc il l'a trouvé, a appelé les flics, etc... C'est ça Jeff ? »

Un lourd silence s'installa. Mello se redressa brutalement et lui lança son regard le plus mauvais.

« C'est ça, Jeff ? »

« Non... »

Entendre cet homme de main de près de deux mètres couiner ainsi fit frémir le blond.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Il... il a appelé le père du gosse... »

« Qui a donc appelé les flics, hein ? Jeff bordel réponds où ce coup-ci je t'égorge en te laissant tes couilles ! »

« Bein le truc, c'est que le père c'est... O'Shanahan. »

« O'Shanahan ? Tu te fous de moi ? »

Le 9mm que Mello venait de décoincer d'entre les coussins de son fauteuil fit se figer Jeff.

« Tu m'expliques, Jeff, comment le fils de cet enfoiré de première à put se retrouver, tout seul, dans un bar d'un quartier aussi peu... accueillant sans même un garde du corps et qu'en plus, Matt, mon Matt, l'a baisé et tué ? TU M'EXPLIQUES COMMENT UN TRUC PAREIL A PU SE PRODUIRE BORDEL DE MERDE PUTAIN JEFF ? »

Les geignements et suppliques de son « meilleur » homme de main finir de mettre le jeune mafieux dans une colère noire. Il vida son chargeur dans le siège face à lui, évitant tant bien que mal les membres de l'armoire à glace, parce qu'il risquait d'en avoir encore besoin, de cet idiot, et lorsque le clic indiquant qu'il n'avait plus de balle retentit, il lui jeta l'arme en plein visage.

.

Mello respirait rapidement. Beaucoup trop. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis... depuis la dernière fois où Matt et lui avaient couché ensemble. C'était dire.

Comment une chose pareille avait-elle pu arriver ?

_Tout, mais pas O'Shanahan... Pas lui bordel !_

C'était une véritable catastrophe.

Pour Matt, déjà.

Pour la mafia, ensuite.

Et surtout pour Mello, qui avait besoin de ce vieux vicelard de bonne humeur !

Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que donnerait la suite s'il venait à récupérer Matt et devait le protéger d'O'Shanahan.

Oublié, la future association dans ce cas-là.

Oublié, tout le reste d'ailleurs, tant que l'assassin de son cher et tendre petit angelot de fils ne serait pas crucifié.

« Est-ce qu'ils ont une piste qui mènerait à Matt, Jeff ? » demanda-t-il presque anxieusement en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Rien de plus que la vidéo et le témoignage du réceptionniste. »

« Ok. Nickel. Je suppose que Near et sa clique ont déjà quitté Londres ? »

« Ouais. »

« Et ils sont... »

« Aux States. »

« Ici ? »

Mello avait bondi.

« Non, Chicago. »

Il se rassit, se sentant stupide d'avoir eu une réaction aussi démonstrative.

« Ok. Ok. »

Inspiration. Expiration.

« Propose notre aide au père éploré. Et envois le sur une fausse piste, le truc habituel quoi. »

« Heu... Mello, d'habitude, c'est sur la _bonne_ piste qu'on les envoie... »

« Et ? Tu fais pareil, mais à l'opposé. Ça ira, ou c'est trop pour ton pauvre cerveau ? »

Mello était cruel, mais ils savaient tous deux à quel point il respectait et estimait Jeff en réalité, qui, contrairement à ce que son apparence pouvait laisser imaginer, était extrêmement intelligent. Il ferait le nécessaire.

.

Mello se détendit, Jeff pouvant percevoir le changement d'atmosphère. Son jeune patron voulait penser, et parler, d'autre chose.

« Jeff, ce soir je veux une femme. »

« Pa... pardon ? »

Sebastien venait de sortir de la chambre, et resta devant la porte, interdit. Mello ne pouvait voir son expression, mais celle-ci déchirait le coeur pourtant assez peu sensible de l'homme de main.

« T'as très bien entendu. J'ai besoin de changement. Je la veux... En fait, j'en sais rien. Tout sauf rousse, ça, c'est sur. Pas d'yeux bleus ou vert non plus. »

« Mais, Mello... »

« Quoi ? Si tu veux tout savoir, j'en ai jamais baisé. Et ça m'intéresse. Faut que ça bouge, marre de tout ce train-train quotidien. »

« Et... et Seb ? »

« Tu lui trouveras bien un boulot. Un vrai. Il peut pas faire pute toute sa vie, hein ? J'suis sûr que tu lui trouveras quelque chose de bien. Un truc correct, où il ne devra pas se salir les mains. »

Jeff vit les larmes perlées au coin des yeux du jeune roux, et ses poings se serrer. Qu'il avait l'air fragile, dans ce débardeur rayé et ce pantacourt qui ne cachaient rien des marques de coups, des suçons et autres morsures que Mello lui infligeait depuis des mois.

« C'est pas qu'il suce ou baise mal, Jeff. Nan, il fait ça très bien, mais je m'en suis lassé, tu comprends ? »

Jeff commençait à se demander si le blond était bien conscient que le gamin se tenait juste quelques mètres derrière lui. Mais s'il le savait, c'était encore pire.

« Puis tu t'imagines si quelqu'un de moins discret que toi apprenait que j'avais sauvé un petit coursier et que je me le tapais en douce depuis des mois ? Je doute que le boss apprécie d'avoir une tafiole dans ses rangs, Kira ou pas Kira. Hein ? Alors Ross... Nan. »

L'homme de main ne savait toujours pas quoi répondre, et les tremblements qui agitaient le petit corps du gamin n'étaient pas faits pour l'aider. Il décida de faire comme Mello, et de l'ignorer.

« Mello, t'es conscient que ce gosse est amoureux de toi ? »

« N'importe quoi. Il m'adule, c'est pas pareil. Et il sait pertinemment que tout ce que je suis capable de lui donner, c'est de la douleur. Il me l'a dit, pas plus tard que là tantôt. Alors quoi ? Je le garde et je continue de l'utiliser comme exutoire ? »

Jeff soupira, mais fit un signe discret au jeune garçon pour qu'il ne bouge pas, contrairement à ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire.

« Tu n'aimes pas faire l'amour avec lui, Mello ? »

« Baiser, Jeff. Tout ce qu'on n'a jamais fait, c'est baiser. »

« Ouais, si tu veux. T'aime pas baiser avec lui ? »

« Non. J'en jouis même plus, Jeff. Y a rien à faire, ça sort plus. Ça m'emmerde même profondément. »

« Tu pourrais... arrête de baiser et juste le garder près de toi ? Tu sais, comme un coursier quoi ! C'était son job, avant ! »

« Parce que j'ai besoin d'un coursier ? Arrête Jeff, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est en plus beaucoup trop dangereux. On va enfin aller choper ce taré de Kira, et tu voudrais que je le garde avec moi ? »

Sebastien avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas intervenir, mais il faisait confiance à Jeff. Et savait aussi parfaitement que se jeter au pied de Mello pour le supplier de le garder ne servirai à rien, sauf peut-être à conforter le jeune mafieux dans son choix.

« Alors tu t'inquiètes pour lui, Mello ? »

« Nan ! Enfin, si... Jeff bordel, tu sais très bien que je hais tuer des gens pour rien. Et encore plus les faire tuer. Alors c'est bon, tu le prends, tu lui trouves un endroit tranquille ici, à L.A, et on en parle plus. Ok ? »

Jeff se sentait vaincu, mais les larmes qui coulaient maintenant silencieusement sur les petites joues rouges du gamin semblaient lui hurler de ne pas abandonner.

« C'est quoi exactement le problème, quand tu... baises avec lui ? » finit-il par demander, presque timidement.

« Jeff, bordel, ça te regarde pas ! »

« Bein là, si... t'en as un peu trop dis pour que je me contente de le prendre sous le bras et de t'en débarrasser comme d'un clebs dont on a plus envie ! Alors, c'est quoi le stress ? Tu bandes plus ? Non parce que tu sais, pour ça, y a des pilules hein... »

« Jeff ! »

Le léger rougissement qui venait d'apparaitre sur le visage androgyne du blond le fit sourire.

« Allez Mello, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire... »

« Jeff l'armoire à glace fait le psy... »

« Pour tout te dire, ouais, j'ai même un diplôme en... »

« C'est bon Jeff ! Tais-toi ! Mon pauvre cerveau tient à son innocence ! »

Ils rirent enfin, de bon coeur, avant qu'un silence pesant ne s'installe à nouveau. Puis, Mello inspira profondément en croisant les jambes et s'allumant une cigarette, au chocolat, forcément. Sebastien essaya de se faire tout petit sur le seuil de la chambre, et Jeff commençait à vraiment douter que le blond sache qu'il soit là.

« Le problème, Jeff, c'est pas pour bander. Ça, ça va toujours aussi bien. Même un peu trop. Je bande extrêmement vite, surtout quand il s'agit de ce cher Matty... »

Jeff hocha la tête, ayant déjà put voir la vitesse avec laquelle Mello trainait le jeune coursier dans sa chambre à peine le hacker cité dans une conversation souvent banale.

« Donc je bande, raide, dur et... »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris ! »

« Ouais. Je peux donc faire ce que je veux. Je sais pas si tu sais, mais j'ai une endurance à crever un cheval de course. Et marathonien hein, le cheval, pas sprinteur ! C'est bien pratique, mais aussi parfois vachement chiant, quand tu veux un petit coup rapide, faut être inventif. »

Nouveau hochement de tête entendu.

« Pour prendre du plaisir, ça j'en prends. J'avoue ne plus être aussi vocale qu'avant... Ouais, même plus du tout. Je pense que ça déçoit beaucoup Seb. Matt me traitait d'actrice porno*, rapport à mon langage châtié, mais surtout à mes cris de chatte en chaleur. »

Jeff se sentit énormément soulagé que ce ne soit plus le cas, autant pour ses oreilles que pour le peu de discrétion que ça aurait engendrée. Mais il put aussi voir le jeune homme derrière se mordre les lèvres d'envie, toute trace de tristesse disparue et une lueur lubrique dans le regard.

« Mais le **vrai** problème, c'est que je ne jouis plus. Enfin, y a plus rien qui sort. Plus d'éjaculation divine me faisant gémir, couiner, hurler, me tordre, trembler, convulser... »

« J'ai compris Mello ! »

Le blond ricana, et tourna la tête vers son jouet, dévoilant par la même occasion qu'il savait depuis le début qu'il était là. Sebastien avait une main dans son pantacourt, serrant visiblement son sexe en pleine érection.

« Ça t'excite, hein Seby ? »

Jamais Mello ne l'avait appelé ainsi, et ce surnom le fit frissonner. Le jeune mafieux reporta son attention vers l'homme de main.

« Donc je disais, je n'éjacule plus jamais. Ou presque. J'ai beau tout essayer, allant du sexe cosy comme un vrai couple au technique BDSM, rien n'y fait. Il me faut des heures pour y arriver, et ça n'arrive plus que tellement rarement que je n'ai pas assez de temps libre pour pouvoir me le permettre. »

Jeff prit le temps de réfléchir quelques minutes, se grattant le menton et faisant crisser sa barbe de trois jours.

« Tu pourrais essayer d'autre partenaire ? »

« Exactement ! » jubila Mello d'un air triomphant. « C'est pour ça que, ce soir, je veux une femme ! Une jolie petite escort, avec de beaux seins bien ronds, un cul ferme, et des jambes interminables ! »

« Ok. Mais t'es pas obligé de jeter Seb pour autant, non ? »

« Non... T'as raison. En plus, là, j'ai la trique. »

Sans même attendre l'ordre, le jeune roux se jeta au pied de Mello, délassant son pantalon avec des gestes fébriles, et libéra l'érection plus que conséquente de son patron.

Jeff voulut se lever pour partir, mais Mello ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« T'as pas d'autres conseils en stock ? »

« Heu... si. Mais ça ne peut pas attendre que vous ayez fini ? »

« Jeff... » souffla Mello d'une voix devenue étrangement basse et sensuelle alors que son dévoué coursier ne faisant que caresser langoureusement sa virilité, l'admirant en salivant presque. « Si tu m'as écouté, tu devrais te douter que ça risque de prendre des heures avant que je n'arrive à jouir, donc profitons-en, on a encore plein de boulot qui nous attend. »

L'homme de main soupira, essayant de ne pas regarder l'air amoureux avec lequel Sebastien fixa le visage du blond tout en appliquant ses caresses et cherchant à son expression les zones qui lui faisait le plus d'effet. Mais quand une petite langue darda entre les lèvres rouges et gonflées d'avoir étant autant mordues par le stress de cette conversation, il se sentit fort à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Pourtant, il n'était pas gay. Absolument pas. Mais cette vision était beaucoup trop érotique, et les deux jeunes hommes bien trop beaux. Il se l'était toujours dit, Mello transpirait une sensualité sauvage, et Sebastien avait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait rêver bien des mafieux de l'avoir sous eux, entièrement soumis à leurs bons vouloir.

La petite langue vint d'abord toucher timidement le sommet du gland, sur lequel une perle de désir avait déjà suinté, puis se fit plus hardie, la recueillant en se recourbant. Sebastien sembla la savourer, les yeux clos, et Mello lui caressaient presque tendrement la tête, glissant ses doigts fins entre les mèches souples et rebelles de la tignasse rousse.

La main gauche tenait désormais la base du pénis, le maintenant en place, tandis que le jeune coursier déposa une série de légers baisers, partant du sommet et descendant lentement. Arrivée en bas, l'autre main dégagea les bourses, les malaxant doucement, puis une autre série de baisers y fut déposée, faisant naitre une chair de poule que Jeff pouvait voir de là où il était, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était penché en avant. Mello sourit, mais ne dit rien, continuant de regarder ce que lui faisait son jeune chiot.

Celui-ci prenait tout son temps, ce qui était assez inhabituel, mais ne déplaisait absolument pas au blond. Il l'avait bien dressé, et malgré les différences dans la façon de faire qu'il restait entre lui et Matt, c'était toujours fort agréable. Peut-être même plus qu'agréable aujourd'hui. Et pour une fois, il ne se sentait absolument pas pressé d'être enfin totalement pris en bouche.

Comme si Sebastien avait entendu ses pensées, il alla lécher l'aine et le bas ventre, où la rareté des poils blonds avait toujours été grandement appréciée, la fine ligne remontant jusqu'au nombril étant à peu près tout ce que Mello avait comme poil sur le corps. Mais le rouquin voulait plus. Et il souhaitait essayer autre chose. Quelque chose que son maître ne l'avait jusqu'ici jamais laissé faire, les rares fois où il avait essayé. Il releva la tête en se léchant les lèvres, et tira sur le bord du pantalon de cuir noir, faisant comprendre au principal intéressé ce qu'il voulait. Mello soupira, mais prit appui sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil pour relever le bas de son corps, permettant à Sebastien d'abaisser le pantalon et le boxer, devenu gênant.

Jeff quant à lui, savait qu'il aurait du parler, continuer à conseiller son patron, mais n'arrivait pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Et encore moins à se détacher de la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Il avait toujours imaginé les relations physiques des deux garçons comme bestiales et violentes. Cette douceur et cet érotisme loin de la pornographie qu'il s'était parfois pris à parfois imaginer le laissait littéralement... sans voix. Il ne put donc que continuer à les admirer.

Sebastien tendit la main vers le haut en cuir, voulant attraper la tirette, mais Mello prit ses mains dans les siennes, les ramenant de chaque côte de son visage en attirant le jeune homme qui dut se redresser sur les genoux. Comprenant immédiatement où le blond voulait en venir, il prit la languette entre ses dents, et l'abaissa lentement, dévoilant un torse aux muscles parfaitement dessiné, bien qu'à la musculature déliée et fort fine. Jeff ne l'aurait pas imaginé différemment. Arrivé en bas, Sebastien remonta et écarta les pans du haut avec le bout du nez, et embrassa les côtes, puis se dirigea vers un téton, sortant à nouveau sa langue avec un sourire mutin. Il le lécha rapidement, s'attirant un sourire en coin de son propriétaire, puis l'aspira brusquement, le faisant tressaillir. Mello semblait fort réceptif tout à coup, ce qui emplit le coeur du jeune roux d'une joie sans borne.

Il fit jouer la petite bille de chair entre ses dents, délicatement, faisant pression dessus pour créer la naissance d'une douleur tout en restant agréable. Il sentit le sexe de Mello se tendre brutalement et taper contre son ventre. Il aurait aimé le senti contre sa peau, et libéra ses mains pour enlever son débardeur rayé gris et noir. Le blond le laissa faire quand il revint, toujours à genoux entre ses cuisses, et posa de lui-même ses mains sur les épaules du mafieux. Il prit le temps d'embrasser le cou, qui se tendit pour lui laisser découvrir plus de peau, créant des frissons qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à lui arracher avant, et le lécha longuement, allant jusqu'à un lobe qu'il mordilla, glissant ensuite jusqu'au cartilage, mordant le sommet, puis allant taquiner l'intérieur en évitant de respirer contre, ce qui n'était pas toujours agréable en même temps que les bruits mouillés.

Mello l'attrapa par la nuque, et faillit prendre ses lèvres, déviant à la dernière seconde vers sa mâchoire. Sebastien sentit son coeur se serrer. Le blond ne l'avait jamais embrassé. Et ce simple fait le fit se sentir encore plus inutile. Il n'était qu'un remplaçant, un substitut de rien du tout, un jouet dont Mello était en train de se lasser.

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il sentit les larmes déborder de ses yeux verts, et se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure.

Mello plongea son regard bleu glacial dans le vert humide de ceux de Sebastien.

« Jeff, laisse-nous s'il te plait. »

.

.

.

* Clin d'oeil à ma p'tite Jey, parce qu'elle traite toujours Mello d'actrice de porno, et que Matt est plus que d'accord avec ça ! Même si on sait tous et toutes qu'il adore quand Mello hurle son plaisir au lit...

.

Fin du chapitre 5.

Pas taper ! Vous aurez la suite de cette scène-là dès le prochain chap ! Promis juré ! ^^

Review please ?


End file.
